A Twist in Time
by Imaginone
Summary: The Year is 1977. This is what happens when the future generations' arrive at Hogwarts seeking safety from the rebelling Death Eaters! This is my first fan fic *better than it sounds* Please tell me what you think!
1. A place of safety

**I would firstly like to say thank you to **_**'boston15' and 'Two Ghosts in One Mirror' for their very early feedback**_**.**

**I agreed whole heartily with your comments. **

**Hopefully this is seen to better text set up, if it isn't please let me know. **

**Many thanks again and sorry about my comprehension, one of my down sides to being dyslexic. **

A Twist in Time 

Chapter 1 – A Place of Safety

1977

The Great Hall had been decorated with the house colours and emblems ever since the start of the summer term, which the schools professors thought would help to serve as a reminder to their students.

That they are united with one another in one simple goal fighting, against the darkness that was becoming a constant threat to their world. (With the exception of the pure-blooded Slytherin's)

It was a week before the Christmas holidays and as a result everyone was in high spirits even the professors. To them it was like any other ordinary Friday night, not even the threat of attack in the outside world could darken the thoughts of the students when everything seemed so normal.

It was nine in the evening and the Great Hall was full of Students enjoying the feast that was celebrating the believed birthday of one of the four Hogwarts founders – Godric Gryffindor.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all to be found sitting at the centre of the Gryffindor table accompanied by additional members of there group. Lily Evens, Rose Wilson, Amy Rice.

The group were talking happily together discussing on what they planned to do on their last weekend before the Christmas holidays, when there then came a loud commotion from the entrance hall; shouts could be heard from the other side of the double oak doors.

A few students turned with worried or confused expressions to the professors table or exchange glances with their friends then back to the double doors leading to the great hall, the rest of the students hadn't bothered but were all just staring at the entrance hall, waiting for something to happen.

Then quite suddenly before the professors had done more than risen, from their seats, the Great Halls double doors few open to reveal three witches.

Three witches who were backing into the great hall, accompanied by three children who all looked no more than to be thirteen at most. They were however being shielded by the witches from the two advancing hooded figures throwing cures at them.

Immediately some students ducked down in fear, those who were nearest the duellers had risen quickly from their seats and retreated further up the hall, away from the rallying curses that were being cast upon each of their visitors.

Lily and her friend Alice Price had immediately risen from their seats and pulled the children out of the way of striking distance from the duellers, only then did the duellers' audience catch that they were shouting at each other. As the students watched they could see the witches duelling quiet impressively and aggressively against the two figures, most of the students were quite certain by this point that the figures were death eaters, judging by their robes and concealed faces, the question was who were the witches duelling and why were children with them?.

"There is no use fighting us"

Shouted the Death Eater to the right, of the double doors as the students looked on they noticed this was a male's voice and it sounded house, but triumphant, gleeful even, never-the-less.

"We have taken control again there is no where for your family to hide, your husband isn't here to protect you'; The Death Eater to his left Shouted.

"He is as good as dead already anyway" continued the male's voice confidently.

"You want to bet, because that's where you're, wrong!" Cried one of the witches who was opposite to the advancing male death eater, who was the nearest to both Lily and Alice.

Her hair followed freely half way down her back, which was as red as the fire torches that hung all the way around the great hall.

"My husband doesn't need to be here to protect us, he protects us even though he is not here, as he dose to everyone who was present that night. Even with Voldormort dead we are protected from you."

This caused the students watching into hushed whispered conversations.

"He's dead?", "You-know-who is dead?" Travelled up and down the hall then died down, the students eager to learn more.

"We'll keep fighting and we will win again!" The witch shouted on the left who was closest to the slytherin table she had long black hair tied back in a pony tail.

Just then a flash of green light went soaring past the young witch with the red hairs right ear; she had missed it by no more than in inch, which didn't go unnoticed.

"MUM!" One of the boys, who Lily and Alice were holding back, yelled.

He immediately started to advance towards his mother drawing his wand, before either Lily or Alice could stop him.

"Stay back James!" The witch yelled, how she noticed him move towards her was anyone's guess. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and continued to watch on in fear.

Lily gently reaching out pulled the boy back towards her; looking down at him as she did so, her eyes met his and she gasped.

The boy had the exact same shape and eye colour as her boyfriend James – what did this mean as she looked up in fear as the duelling continued, clutching James closer to her.

There then came another loud bang from the entrance hall and moments later two wizards entered the Great Hall advancing behind the two Death Eaters who were too busy duelling did not notice their visitors.

Without even a glance the two wizards shot a full-body-bind spell each into the square of each of the Death Eater backs. The two wizards had to duck quickly to avoid the flying spells of the three witches - one of them swore.

As the two hooded figures fell, face down at the three witches feet, they gazed momentarily at the bound Death Eaters at their feet and then at the two wizards who had cast them.

A witch with rather bushy brown hair, who was to be found in the middle of the three witches, gave a cry and threw herself in the arms of the wizard to the right, just as the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

"Silence!" Shouted Dumbledore

The Great Hall fell obediently silent almost at once. Shocked…..Dumbledore never raised his voice.

"Now!" Continued Dumbledore sounding more himself in his low controlling tone, fifth year Prefects will lead their houses back to their house common rooms at once, I wish for our Head Boy and Girl to stay behind with the senior staff.

The students gradually began to rise from their seats and file out of the hall in silent whispers, passing their visitors who hadn't moved from their places trying to catch their breaths, a few students passed them with awed gazes.

Not till nearly all the students had filed out, could additional students, other than the schools head boy and girl could be seen lingering at the Gryffindor table.

As the Headmaster and the remaining staff approached the house table a one of the boys spoke.

"Please…headmaster, may we stay?"

The boy asked while gesturing to the other students who were grouped around him.

The headmaster surveyed them for a brief moment then looked at the calming visitors who were now sitting on the Ravenclaw table and bench facing the Gryffindor table before answering him.

He finally sighed,

"Very well Mr. Black you and your friends may stay."

No-one had noticed the witch with the Black hair snap her head up and gaze a Black like her was the most interesting person she had ever seen.

While this was going on, one of the wizards who had bounded the Death Eaters had walked over and kicked one of them the right way up, so they were facing upwards.

The wizard gave a hiss of disgust – Carrow! – Alecto Carrow!

His companions wiped round to look at him; a few had risen from their sitting positions and stepped forward for a closer look.

Then with out warning the wizard bound her with ropes, gagged her and cast a silencing spell over her.

His partner looked at him in disbelief.

"Um Neville…what do you think you are doing?"

"It's no more than she deserves" Neville growled.

"Right"

The other wizard nodded – looking a bit weary of his companion.

"Then let's see whose psycho's partner and chief",

The other wizard kicked over the second death eater.

"Lestrange" growled the wizard

"Rodolphus Lestrange. I stand corrected, Psycho number one's husband partnering wicked witch of the west."

The three witches gave a cry of fear and shock.

Then with out warning the wizard, who had kicked him over, imitated Neville in bounding and silencing his captive. The two wizards then looked at each other and nodded to one another; raised their wands and banished their captives from the Great Hall.

Before Neville had retrieved both their wands however and had handed them to the witch with the black hair, who pocketed them.

Neville then turned to the headmaster and spoke.

"I sent them to your office professor Dumbledore."

"We will retrieve them when we ourselves return home, right now they are best not knowing where and when they are…..or when we are for that matter" The wizard added as an afterthought. "Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could put them under sudation till that time?"

"It will be attended to" Dumbledore promised, however before he got to continued someone spoke up.

"Umm I hate to say this….but this is Hogwarts, I think they would have noticed where they were. Hang on….what do you mean by when?"

One of the wizards chuckled, shaking his head.

"O Sirius", you haven't changed much.

Sirius blinked. "Do I know you?"

The wizard smiled. "Not yet you don't but give it seventeen years or so then you will."

"Ron!"

Scolded the witch with bushy brown hair, "Noww…. is not the time."

The witch seemed to be gritting her teeth together.

The witch with the red hair cut across her friend; before she could get any further,

"Can you tell us what was happening before you left?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"Where's dad?" The boy named James but in.

The witch with the red hair turned to look at her son, who had taken a step closer to his mother away from his friends, as he spoke who were all gathered around the witch with the black hair, all looking on with concern.

The witch went white as her gaze went from her son to the gathered kids around her friend. She then turned back at the two wizards, a look of horror and fear on her face.

"Lily…... "

She whispered but loud enough to still be heard by everyone in the hall.

"Where's Lily!"

She then all but shouted when no-one answered her.

"What do you mean?"

Ron sounded fearful

"……I thought she was with you?"

"She was!" Cried the witch,

"I mean she was right behind me……o no!"

She whimpered, tiers were starting to streak down her cheeks

"…..Grayback"

She all but whispered. Remus stiffened

"WHAT!"

Ron and Neville spoke in unison

"…..he was chasing us", the witch continued

"…..o no no no!"

The witch begun to shake, she dropped to the floor trying to control her fear, her friends immediately went to her dropping down next to her.

"Ginny, its ok calm down, I'm sure she's ok."

"Harry was right behind you guys, I'm sure if Lily is any where, she's with Harry."

Ginny how ever did not seem to be listening. "How could I not notice she was not with us?"

"Shhh Gin it was not your fault", Soothed the witch with the bushy brown hair,

"The Carrows were right on top of us. How could we have known?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MIONE!" Yelled the witch suddenly,

"MY DAUGHTER COULD BE IN MORTAL DANGER AS WE SPEAK, WHILE BOTH YOUR CHILDREN ARE SAFE AT HOME!"

"That is not on Ginny!" Ron said rather angrily.

"Lils will be ok, she's just as brave as you and Harry."

"I think you will understand if I reserve the right in saying everything will be ok as you put it…when…my daughter, husband and godson are safely back here with their family."

Ginny spoke rather bitterly.

Ron however had the decency to look ashamed. After a brief pause Ron finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Ginny…..I mean….I'm worried about them too."

"That's quite alright Ron, said Ginny stiffly."

She stood up slowly, straitening her hair and robes and rubbing the tiers from her eyes.

"Thank you Mione, Arya." She spoke as she waved her friends off who were still rubbing her back in comfort, helping her stand.

"Mum?" James spoke up, some what uneasily, he seemed fearful of his mums mood to those who were gathered around the Gryffindor table.

"Uncle Ron's right…..I mean" Continued James, stepping back at the gaze his mum was giving him. "I mean you worry too much, I mean dad can kick ass!"

Ginny wiped round staring full on at her son who was standing in front of her care free, looking at his mother.

Brave boy James and Sirius thought if Lily or anyone other the other girls were looking at either of them like that, they would be running as fast as they could in the other direction.

Then the explosion hit……..

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Yelled Ginny; causing the entire hall to flinch back even the professors. "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT FIGHTING DEATH EATERS LIKE THAT", pointing a finger at his chest, "YOU SAW THE FIGHTING, THE DISTRUCTION….I WOULD NEVER HAVE BELIEVED IT OF YOU JAMES."

"Sorry mum….spoke James rather defectively." He took a breath "….I only meant" He continued "...I only meant dad can take care of himself", at this Ginny relaxed then smiled slightly.

"You're just like your father, although if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a reincarnation of Sirius",

"Hey" said James easily, evenly happy that the shouting was over.

"I'm just living up to my name sake mum." Ginny signed, while Ron, Mione and Aria sniggered behind their hands.

"I'm still not convinced if that was a mistake on your father's part, naming you after Hogwarts two legendary pranksters."

"Well I think it's brilliant", Said James defiantly, grinning broadly. "Even Minnie loves it really" James paused "…even though she may not show it, I know she does."

"Her name is not Minnie James", Ginny said exasperated.

"It's Professor McGonagall to you and the rest of her students just like everybody else and Minerva to the rest of us."

"Ow you're such a spoil sport mum", whined James playfully.

"Although?" Chimed in Ron thoughtfully, "I can't believe we didn't think of calling her that when we were at school."

"Would you of really of had the guts to call her 'Minnie' to her face, like James does?" Put in Mione, smiling.

"Umm…I suppose you have a point" Ron laughed. The rest of their group laughed too even the kids.

"Soooo….." Chimed in a boy once the laughter had subsided, he looked younger than James but he had the same black messy hair as James did.

"What exactly are we going to tell them?" He addressed his family, while pointing to the students and professors behind him at the Gryffindor table.

Who, by this point were either gaping at them or staring open mouthed at their visitors.

"Ops" muttered Ron. "I forgot."

**Well a small cliff-hanger, for you to think about. Please let me know what you think, I'm open to any ideas on what you may want to happen. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter and should have it up with in the next two weeks. **

**Please be kind this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did weighting it. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2 Preview **

Chapter 2 – Introductions 

Dumbledore spoke first,

"I think explanations are first in order don't you think?

He addressed the visitors.

They all nodded in agreement, and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore than motioned for his (current) staff and students move to the other side of the table and sit, their guests sat on the other-side of the table so both parties were facing each other.

"Now let's start with names shall we?" Continued Dumbledore cheerfully,


	2. Introductions and the first meeting

**Firstly I would like to say 'THANK YOU!' to those who have already added me to 'story alert' and their 'favourites'**

**It certainly is a motivational booster!**

**So here is chapter 2 for all you good people – Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Introductions and the first meeting

After the double doors to the entrance hall had been closed behind the last exiting group of students by Argus Filch the caretaker, Dumbledore spoke first,

"I think explanations are first in order don't you think?

He addressed the visitors, who were all still crowded close together.

They all nodded in agreement, and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore than motioned for his (current) staff and students to move to the other side of the table and take their seats, their guests sat on the other-side of the table so both parties were facing each other.

"Now let's start with our names shall we?" Continued Dumbledore cheerfully, standing at the head of the Gryffindor table.

"I'll go first then we'll work clockwise round the table, if anyone doesn't have any objections?" Dumbledore asked. No-one raised any objections.

"Right then" continued Professor Dumbledore; my name is Albus Dumbledore, Professor/ Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

He gestured to Professor McGonagall to take the lead.

Professor McGonagall, turned to look at the visitors, looking a bit sceptical, thinking how can they be sure that these people are not Death Eaters in disguise?

However regardless of her views, she trusted Dumbledore, in that he knew what he was doing. So she addressed her audience without comment.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry"

There was a short pause until someone finally spoke up,

"Hi, Minnie, how are you doing?" called James from across the table who was sitting two places down from her. "I must say, you do look very young and as lovely as ever"

He sounded cheerful and not at all ashamed on what he had just said to the woman who would one day be his Headmistress.

More than a few snickers had erupted around the table at James comment.

"James!" scolded Ginny who was sitting next to him, fighting not to smile.

Sirius who sat opposite Ginny and her son snickered along with James who sat beside him.

"Sorry mum" James replied brightly

Ginny gave a warning look to her son.

"But she does" implored James still grinning "I mean I've only know her as having grey hair haven't I"

At this new statement Ginny glared at James, who sunk low in his seat mumbling an apology to his very stern looking mother, while Sirius however, who sat opposite him gave him the thumbs up and James had to stick his fist in his mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

Once everyone had regained their focus Professor McGonagall motioned to the professor who was sitting next to her to continue.

"Professor Filius Flitwick charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts".

The visitors nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to the professor sitting next to him.

"My name is Mary Brown, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts."

The professor sitting next to her then cleared his throat before speaking,

"Professor Horace Slughorn, at your service, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House"

Nodding his head at Ginny, Hermione and Arya as he did so, he then turned his head to the student sitting next to him.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew and I'm in Gryffindor" Peter squeaked nervously as he looked at the people sat across from him.

No-one missed the narrowed gazes of the kids. However the adults seemed to be trying to act indifferent, (with little success).

This caused Peters friends to frown at the cold greeting their friend send to get.

Peter then turned nervously to his friend wanting to shift the attention from himself to his friend.

The student who sat next to Peter smiled at him reassuringly, yet with slight confusion before turning to those who sat in front of him, with a slight frown.

"Remus John Lupin, Gryffindor House, Prefect" there was a pause before turning to the next person and nodded at then to take over.

"Hang on….you've forgotten werewolf" There was a shocked silence.

"James!" scolded Ginny

"What.....?" asked James innocently

"We know what he is so what's the problem?.....and just so you know we...don't…care! James added, noticing Remus's face, who looked disbelieving.

"You….Don't….?" Remus finally begun to ask

"Care!…Yes that's right" James finished for him

"We don't care! Do I have to spell it out" James threatened, drawing his wand out and waving it threateningly at Remus.

"Um…no…but…how do you…?" Remus was cut off mid sentence by Hermione

"We'll explain everything later" said Hermione hurriedly.

"But..?" began Sirius

"No Padfoot later" Hermione insisted sternly

"Ye Snuffles listen to Aunt Mione, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her…….trust me!" Implored James,

Sirius was about to talk back, when he caught a look from Hermione and thought better of it as she had just put a silencing spell on James and didn't want to suffer that punishment, the James sitting next to him sniffled a snort which he tried to hide as a cough, Sirius glared at him, while silent James pouted.

"Let's continue" Hermione spoke calmly but sounded slightly strained.

"Well….." he sounded uncertain, but one look from James caused him to get one back on him"

"I'm the one…and the only…handsome Sirius Black!" Sirius said with a grin.

At this statement there were a few mutters as Lily rolled her eyes and a few could be heard to mutter under their breaths, "thank Merlin for that".

But someone had cut in before they could move on to the next person.

"You… handsome...Since when have people seen you as handsome, you great big dog…..or are you as vain as you look?"

It was one of the girls who had spoken she was sitting near the other end of the table and was looking at Sirius in fane disbelief, trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm guessing that's why my girlfriend is still going out with me?" Serius said playing along.

"O really!" retorted the girl "well my sources tell me that your girlfriend thinks you're not much of a looker as James Potter is here" she indicated to where James was sitting between Sirius and Lily.

Sirius pouted. "Well then…maybe she's just better of chucking me then and try to by pass Lily for James, but I must say it would be her funeral not Lily's"

"Never!" replied the girl,

"You see, your girlfriend sees other qualities in you; that others can only dream of"

"Well then" replied Sirius trying not to blush and failing. "Looks like you're stuck with me then".

"Looks like it" agreed the girl happily

"However am I going to cope?" The girl continued in mock exasperation

"I'm sure you'll survive" retorted Sirius teasingly

In response the girl just stuck her tongue out at Sirius, then both of them laughed.

While this exchange was going on, a few snickers could be heard at first, by the end of their exchange their audience was in raucous laughter; not only their friends but their visitors also, even a slight chuckle was heard from Professor Dumbledore.

Once everyone had gotten control of themselves, they carried on, the atmosphere being more relaxed since Peter had spoken.

"Ok so my name is Sirius Black and I'm in Gryffindor too"

"James if you will" Sirius gestured to him to take on from him

"So…. as it stands according to Rose……Thank you Rose" James inclined his head to her with a smile.

I'm more handsome than the one Sirius Black…which is something even a blind man would know……My name is James Potter...Head Boy, Gryffindor House!" James said with a smile, this caused a few snorts and a swipe around the head from Lily.

"Ow" moaned James, rubbing the back of his head addressing Lily.

Lily paying him no heed just shook her head and turned to address her audience.

"My name is Lily Evans and I'm Head Girl, I'm in Gryffindor too", she gave a friendly smile then motioned for her friend sitting on the other side of her to continue.

"I'm Rose Wilson, Gryffindor House too" Rose spoke as if her earlier exchange with Sirius hadn't happened

Nothing more than polite nods and smiles like the others had received at this, however Arya looked intently at the young woman until the next person sitting next to her spoke.

Rose was fairly tall with long dark brown hair, she was thin and pretty in a different way to how Lily and Amy were pretty but still pretty.

"Amy Rice, Gryffindor, Prefect" smiled Amy

Amy was small in height for her age however she was made of a smaller build than her friends Lily, Rose and Alice, which suited her and went well with her short blond hair.

"Alice Prewett, Ravenclaw, Prefect" Alice said while smiling once Amy had indicated to her to go on.

Neville looked intently at her and the man sitting next to her.

As she smiled she gestured for her boyfriend and the last in her row to finish off.

"Frank Longbottom, Ravenclaw, Prefect " Frank said, now keen to know who their visitors were and to find out if they were Death Eaters ready for a fight if they were.

There was a pause before the witch with the bushy brown hair spoke up,

The others were looking expectantly at her.

"Um just so you know, I think it would be best if we hold off any questions you may have about us, until we have finished all of our names."

Dumbledore nodded

"That is a reasonable enough request to make, are we all agreed then, that we will hold off any questions we may have about our guests till they have finished"

he addressed his side of students and staff, they all nodded in agreement, a few looking a bit concerned at this, but trusting enough not to raise any objections.

"Right then" smiled Hermione, "Ron why don't you start?"

Ron nodded in agreement then turned to his on lookers.

"I am Ronald Bilius Weasley….but I like to be called Ron" Ron added hastily

A few people smiled but didn't say anything they then turned to the witch with the bushy brown hair.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger Weasley"

Hermione spoke in a clear and confident voice; she then motioned for the next person to continue.

It was evident to everyone that she wanted to get all of their names out in the open as soon as possible.

The witch with the pony tail of black hair, paused she looked at Hermione who gave a weak smile but nodded in encouragement.

The witch nodded back and turned to address those in front of her.

"I'm Arya Rose Black"

There was a pause, where Serius and Rose both stiffened in surprise. Arya gave them a nervous smile and motioned for the next person.

The young girl looked at her mother, who gave a small smile and a nod, the girl then took in a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Abigail Alice Weasily, but I prefer to be called Abbey, I am Arya's daughter"

While Abbey was talking, Ginny had released the silencing charm from her son.

No-one made any indications to this, so James took over, speaking to his audience confidently.

"Well you all doubt know what my name is, but in case you went masterly depth at the time, I will relieve you from your suffering"

(A few snickers and snorts erupted at this remark)

"My name is…." He paused for unnecessary effect "James Sirius Potter and yes you heard right"

At this Sirius could be heard muttering,

"So it does look as if there really is going to be a James Potter mark two"

At this Professor McGonagall could be heard letting out a slight grown, (James Jr grinned at this).

"It's not going to be that bad Minnie" James said innocently, the rest of the table looked at him unconvincingly

"What?" implored James, "I'm not…Abbey's worse!"

"Oi" said Abbey indignantly "you watch what you say James Potter, or you'll be sorry!" threatened Abbey"

"Love you too Abs" replied James unconcerned

"Ye you wish" retorted Abbey

"I do" replied James confidently, to every ones surprise Abbey blushed and turned away so no-one could see her smiling.

James however, had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Great….another Black and Potter" McGonagall muttered

"Hey!" James and Sirius protested,

"You'll miss us when we're gone Professor" said Sirius confidently

"It seems I wont even get a chance too Mr Black" replied McGonagall testily

The whole table laughed at this even, Professor Dumbledore who had remained silent up till this point.

"Anyway it seems to me we have rather another James and Lily too" Amy put in conversationally.

All her friends laughed at this, aside from Lily and James, who mealy pouted but made no comment.

"Right then…moving on I think, it doesn't do James any good to have this much attention"

Hermione stated, trying not to laugh out loud again at her nephew's affronted look.

"Ginny, if you will please" asked Hermione

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"My name is Ginny Molly Weasley Potter"

No comment was made, but it was evident the others wanted to comment, so she motioned for the boy sitting next to her to take the lead.

"Um…"

He nervously looked at the Headmaster who smiled encouragingly, then back at his mother, who gave an encouraging smile.

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before speaking.

"My name is…." he gave a short pause before continuing "Albus Potter" He spoke in a calm clear voice "but everyone calls me Al, James is my older brother, Ginny is our mother."

Surprised looks from the other side of the table looked back at him, Sirius motioned that he wanted to comment, but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him and motioned for the last person to speak, he smiled at Al as he did so.

"I'm Neville…….Neville Frank Longbottom"

Neville smiled nervously at Frank and Alice who were sat at the other end of the table.

After Neville had spoken, instead of a complete uproar, as Neville and the others had expected, total silence and shocked expressions met them instead.

At last Lily spoke up

"Who are you?" she asked

The others looked at her like she had lost her mind

"I mean…" Lily continued hastily

"Where have you come from? .....What are you doing here?" Lily asked now merely curious.

"Well….." began Ron "that is quite a long and difficult story"

"The short story…" interrupted Hermione

"Is that….well we are from around thirty-nine years into you future, give or take a few months"

Mouths dropped open at this and a few mouthed including Remus and Lily 'thirty-nine'

"Yes" said Hermione sadly but firmly

"Events have occurred in our time which have put a great many of us in danger, for our safety a select group of us have been sent here to aid the resistance in secret, don't worry though, when we leave you will remember nothing, however I feel if we keep written logs of what happens while we are here. That will be enough for you to take any actions, which we agree upon together to do when we are gone."

There were a few nods, but nothing more, most looked as if they were in shock.

"I expect you have loads of questions for us….which we will answer, however I feel we should wait for the remaining four of our group to join us."

"What….there are more of you coming….here?" asked Sirius

"Yes" put in Hermione gently "Ginny's Husband, daughter and godson" Hermione explained.

"Pew…I mean….wow it's an invasion from the future" added James sounding over whelmed.

Before anyone could comment there then came another bang from the entrance hall.

They heard someone curse and several mutters of pain, then after a few moments more the double doors to the entrance hall opened with a bang and four people entered

Three men, two looked to be in about there thirties or forties accompanied by another who looked to be in his late teens and then lastly a young girl who looked no more than nine or ten years old.

"Sorry we're late" spoke the man to the right of the group

"We got a little……distracted"

The group who were sitting at the table looked on, wide eyed.

One set looked relived, the other pure shock, they stared transfixed at the man who had just spoken, to James who was stranding at the table next to Sirius looking very confused.

Fore the man who had just spoken was tall, wearing round rimed glasses and had messy black hair, very messy black hair, there was only one other who looked equally like this man and he was already standing in the room next to Sirius.

**Well, there you go. I do hope you like it and that it wasn't too boring for you, but I felt this scene had to be done. **

**If you have any comments, good or bad please make them. I am open to any suggestions you may have. **

**So Please, Please review they will defiantly help in me writing your next chapter a lot faster! **

**Thank you so much for your support! **


	3. Introdutions and the secound meeting

**Hello everyone! I've been typing away for the past two days to get this to you as soon as possible. **

**Your responses have been overwhelming, so thank you for giving me a reason to carry on. **

**So here it is without further delay chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Introductions and the second meeting

"Sorry we're late" spoke the man to the right of the group

"We got a little……distracted"

The group who were sitting at the table looked on, wide eyed.

One set looked relived, the other pure shock, they stared transfixed at the man who had just spoken, to James who was stranding at the table next to Sirius looking very confused.

Fore the man who had just spoken was tall, wearing round rimed glasses and had messy black hair, very messy black hair, there was only one other who looked equally like this man and he was already standing in the room next to Sirius.

Then someone screamed.

"Harry!"

It was Ginny, the moment she had seen Harry and the others enter the hall she had risen immediately from her seat and ran up to them.

"Thank Merlin" Ginny continued as she through her arms around her husband's neck.

"It's ok Ginny, we're all quite alright" Harry soothed her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly "we're all ok" he whispered into her ear.

Ginny slowly regained control of her self and relinquished her grip on Harry stepping back from him.

"Tell us what happened....What was going on? Everything was so chaotic when we left" Ginny asked urgently.

"Perhaps we should join the others first? Then we'll explain everything I promise" Harry said while indicating to the Gryffindor table, where the rest of their group were standing since the double doors had opened.

As they walked up to the top of the Gryffindor its occupants began to sit back down in their seat while a few still remained standing.

"Dad!" James and Al, Sounded relived both not altogether from the shock of seeing their father safe and well that even James didn't have any smart remarks to make.

Harry embraced them both before turning to Professor Dumbledore who was looking at him expectantly.

That's when they were finally greeted by Dumbledore.

After so long, it felt so strange to be greeted by his old headmaster, who now saw him as no more than a stranger thought Harry sadly.

"You are most welcome, I am most relived that you have come to us safely, the rest of your party have been most concerned by your absence. You will of course understand if you answer a few questions for us?" Dumbledore spoke with little indication of Harry's awkwardness.

"Of course professor, I wouldn't have expected anything less form you." Harry answered with a slight smile.

"Very well then" Dumbledore said quite happily, and reassured that no objections were raised by this.

"We have just been stating our names, so we will be more at ease with each other. If you could…." Dumbledore asked, inclining his head to the new arrivals.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore" Harry said most sincerely as he and the others took their seats.

"I'll start then shall I?" Harry asked who had sat nearest Dumbledore on his group's side of the table, looking at Dumbledore for reassurance to continue talking as he did so.

Once Harry was comfortably seated Dumbledore simply nodded his approval.

"Right then…well my name is Harry James Potter" Harry spoke as he looked up and down the table taking in his audience, finally resting his eyes on his mother, father and godfather.

This was then met with silence.

Then Sirius cut in, "You have got to be kidding me, you can't be serious"

"No…..I'm not Sirius" Harry answered, the others looked warily at this.

"You are" continued Harry with a grin.

There came a few sniggers from the younger ones at this and an "O Harry" from Hermione

Harry grind apologetically at her and smiled "Sorry Mione, I couldn't resist"

A few more chuckles came from this remark, not just from the younger ones but from Ron and the two wizards who had arrived with him.

"But no Sirius, I'm not kidding you, I really am Harry James Potter" Harry said turning his attention back to his young very confused looking godfather.

"What so you're like James kid from the future?" asked Sirius finally getting over his shock.

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to Ginny who asked his unspoken question.

"We told them we are from the future but they don't know why or how yet"

Harry nodded and smiled his thanks that Ginny and the others had wasted no time in conveying the needed information in his absence.

Turning back to Sirius Harry continued talking.

"Yes, I am James Kid from the future, Lily is my mother" Harry answered Sirius, smiling as he did so at Lily.

"So….that means I'm your godfather….YES!" Said Sirius triumphantly

Before Harry could comment, Lily got there first.

"How…in the name of Merlin, can you be so sure you are his godfather at all? I mean, I love you Sirius" Lily continued hurriedly seeing Sirius affronted look

"But I'm not sure I want any child of mine to have your influence. Merlin only knows what he would turn into with yours and James influence put together." Lily continued now shaking her head.

"Hey!" said James indignant.

"Sorry Lils but I'm afraid you have no say in this matter" Sirius replied joyfully

"And why is that?" asked Lily unconvinced, in a threatening tone for Sirius to tell her otherwise.

"Well you see James, Remus, Peter and I sorted all this out back in our fifth year" Sirius started to explain warily of the look Lily was giving him.

"You…you have?" asked Lily looking at James, shocked.

James simply nodded.

"It was decided when we were all outside in the grounds by the lake, shortly after our OWL exams had finished. Don't ask about how we got into this conversation because trust me you really don't want to know….well at least not now." Sirius finished, glancing at his intrigued Professors.

Lily simply nodded, secretly wondering if she really did want to ever know.

"So…" continued Sirius "it was decided between the four of us, if we ever did have kids who their godfathers would be. After a little bit of debating, it was decided that I would be godfather to James kids, James would be godfather to Remus's and Remus would be godfather to my kids"

At this nearly everyone at the table smiled in modest delight.

"Well I guess that explains one of the reasons why Remus made you Teddy's godfather" Ginny whispered to Harry, Harry merely smiled his response not wanting to risk being overheard as Remus had us spoken up.

"But I tell you now Sirius" Remus put in seriously "The likely hood of me marrying and having Kids is close to nil"

"And Moony I'm going to tell you now you're wrong" Sirius had spoken confidently as if this was a regular disagreement.

Then again it probable was, as Harry thought back to that moment in Grimmauld Place where he had disagreed with Remus on this very topic.

The memory brought little joy to him but then he thought of Teddy and smiled knowingly and thought '_if you only knew professor, if only you knew'_.

His other companions were trying to hide their smiles, while his children shifted glances at the boy sitting two places down from him. Who was just looking at Remus intently.

"Remus" I small voice spoke up, everyone look down at the table at Amy. She was sitting looking at the table like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"Remus, do you really think so little of me?" she asked, sounding really hurt.

Remus just looked at her blankly. Amy finally looked up but she only had eyes for the young werewolf sitting a few places down from her.

"Do you seriously think I would leave you because of what you are? Because I don't care, I don't care! How many times to I have to tell you?" Amy had now risen from her seat and was glaring at Remus.

And suddenly Harry and his friends were experiencing flashbacks of being in the hospital wing the night Dumbledore died.

_**Flashback**_

"_You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" _

"_It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely –" _

"_But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…" _

_**End of flashback**_

Remus just looked at her blankly, not being able to find his voice.

Amy sighed, "We'll talk about this later" leaving no room for any arguments as she sat back down now glaring at the table.

After a pause lily spoke quietly, trying to shift the attention of her two friends.

"What about Peter?" asked Lily looking confused as to why Peter had been left out.

"Arr well Peter here" Sirius gave Peter a sorry expression as he said this.

"Decided that he doesn't want kids, he however did agree that if any of us were unable to perform his godfather duties, for any reason, he would take over".

At Sirius last statement Harry chocked on a goblet of water he had been drinking.

When Harry finally looked up, he had to fight very heard not to scowl in response to what his godfather had just said about Peter, so Harry decided it was time to intervene.

"In short Padfoot, yes – you were made my godfather" Harry said using his godfather's old nickname for emphasis.

Sirius smile at this "Was I any good?" Sirius asked looking slightly worried now.

Harry smiled in return "The best" he answered, trying to stay out of taking in the past tense.

Sirius smiled at Harry's evident honesty.

At this Dumbledore spoke up "can you prove in some way, you are James and Lily son?"

At this Harry smiled and said confidently "Yes I can professor", Harry had planned how he was going to prove his identity the only way he knew how.

When Dumbledore nodded, Harry got up form his place and walked over to the opposite table, to give him a bit of distance from the others.

He then pointed his wand at the Gryffindor table and shouted "_Expecto Patronum!_".

Out then shot his corporeal silver stag patronus. It flew out of his wand and stood before him; before it started to move towards the Gryffindor table, Harry following it as it moved.

When Harry reached the Gryffindor table, he stood next to his Patronus and stuck out a hand as if to touch it, while doing so Harry then turned to look at the Four Marauders.

At this Sirius and James rose from their seats and lent across the table to look at the patronus more closely, they looked on for several more moments before turning to look at each other with a look of shock each mirrored in their faces, they then looked back up at Harry and spoke disbelievingly, as the patronus finally faded.

"Your patronus is Prongs? They spoke in unison but their tone had a sense of respect and a little pride in their tones and expressions.

Harry smiled and responded confidently, "My patronus is and has always been Prongs" He confirmed.

A look of understanding pass between them, with nods between Sirius, James and Harry.

Harry knew now that what ever happened, he had got rid of any doubt they may have had about him, his family and friends, who were sitting at the same table, expressions of smugness on their faces.

After a few more moments passed between father, son and Godfather, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Would someone like to explain to the rest of us what just passed here" Dumbledore asked in a curios tone.

Giving his father and godfather a meaningful look Harry sat back down and Sirius spoke.

"It's true. Who he says he is I mean, he really is James's son headmaster" James nodded in agreement.

"Very well Mr Black, Mr Potter, I will take your word for it" Dumbledore finally answered after looking at them for several moments and resigned to the fact they would say no more on the subject.

The other teachers looked a bit sceptical, none more so than McGonagall, but did not question Dumbledore's decision in not pressing the matter further.

"I think we should move on for now, we can come back to Mr Potter Jr later"

Dumbledore finally put in after several moments of silence, while everyone digested what they had just seen and heard.

Harry nodded and turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Um Charlie, if you will?" Harry indicated to the man sitting next to him, as he spoke however he couldn't keep himself from shifting glances between James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Amy.

Charlie nodded, and then turned to his waiting audience. He too was thinking about the awkwardness and questions that would be coming their way very soon.

"My name is Charlie Gideon Weasley." A few uncertain nods met this but no-one spoke.

I'm Arya Blacks husband and Abbey's farther he continued, Harry knew he was only trying to delay the inevitable.

"Black!" put it Sirius, turning to look at Arya, to really look at her

Arya nodded, "Yes, I'm a Black" she paused, as though considering whether she should continue, she then decided she should.

"I'm the only daughter of Sirius Black and Rose Wilson, Uncle Moony was indeed made my godfather and Amy my godmother before you even ask." Arya added with a slight smile, before Sirius could comment.

Sirius again tried to speak but was cut off, "we'll talk more about me later ok, but I think we should continue on with the others first"

In truth Arya didn't really feel up to talking about her parentage and hidden upbringing and thought it was best for Teddy to get the worst over with.

With a reluctant nod from Sirius they all turned to the next boy who was sitting next to Charlie.

This boy was currently in this favourite appearance of short spiky turquoise hair with Harry's features.

"Hi I'm Teddy Remus Lupin" Teddy spoke cheerfully.

"Moony's son?" asked James and Sirius in unison.

"Well, ye" agreed Teddy smiling

James and Sirius looked triumphant

"Well what do you know, Moony can actually be wrong about something" Sirius said in an all-knowing tone.

"See! What did we tell you!" James and Sirius had both turned to look at a shocked Remus.

"You're….my son?" Remus finally got out quietly

"Well…that's what I've been told, but really I could be anyone's son" clarified Teddy with a cheeky grin, he winked at Harry as he did so.

At the confused looks he got, Teddy changed his appearance so he resembled Harry then Charlie, then Sirius, before pausing..

"This…" Teddy explained "Is my natural appearance", he then changed his appearance so he had the same colour hair as Remus and eye colour, but then he had some of the Black family features as well.

Shock and disbelief met this, then Sirius spoke up uncertainly

"You're a metamorphmagus?" he asked. Teddy smiled

"But…I mean isn't that hereditary?" Sirius asked confused. Teddy continued to grin.

"Yes, my mother" said Teddy simply, not wanting to go into too much detail.

Sirius continued to look at Teddy, with the look of trying to out two and two together, then realisation dawning on him, his expression turned to shock.

"NO WAY!" Sirius all but shouted, causing everyone at the table to jump in surprise. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Teddy , knowing the conclusion Sirius had come too simply shook his head, now longer smiling.

Sirius, looked at Teddy then looked at Remus then Teddy again.

His next words were no more than a whisper, that shocked everyone so much he might as well of shouted them.

"Dora" he whispered. "Dora's your mother?" Teddy could only nod his response.

"WHAT!" Shouted James shocked. "You mean, Andromeda's daughter?"

"How many other Dora's do we know?" asked Sirius simply, now trying not to laugh.

At this James paused taking this new information in, than without warning burst out laughing.

"Remus!" cried Sirius happily, "we're going to be family!"

"Dora….you mean little Nimphy and Moony?" James finally managed to chock out and collapsed laughing again with Sirius in tow.

"Excuse me…but who exactly is Dora" asked Lily confused.

"My cousin, Andromeda's daughter, her really name is Nymphadora." Clarified Sirius.

"She hates her name though, she prefers to be called by her surname only though only a select few are allowed to call her Dora even then you do so at your own risk….so she is generally called Tonks" Sirius added as an afterthought

At this Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Charlie all burst out laughing.

"Sorry" chocked Hermione finally "its…just…she…doesn't…change" continued Hermione still fighting for air.

"Ye" put in Ginny. "Remember what she did to Sturgis Podmore the fist night he arrived at headquarters?" at this Hermione, Ron and Charlie laughed harder.

"I'd forgotten about that" replied Charlie affectionately.

He had missed Tonks terribly when she had first died, having gone to Hogwarts with her and even when she had dated Bill for a short time in seventh year the three of them had become very close.

"What did she do?" asked Sirius and James eagerly

"Lets Just say, he may never be so certain of his hair behaving again" Ginny said with a mischievous smile and the all laughed again.

"But that was nothing to what she did to Moody and then kingsley", Charlie put in fondly.

"O ye. Tonks and Kingsley were talking about that the night before Harry arrived at headquarters." Ron put across. "Priceless" he added.

"Whose Kingsley?" asked Sirius

"Really, Mr Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt was head boy and a Gryffindor student two years ago." Professor McGonagall spoke up disbelievingly.

"I didn't think anyone could have gotten away with that, I mean with Moody of all people and live to tell the tail" Ginny spoke thoughtfully, fondly remembering what Tonks and Kingsley had told them.

"Moody, you mean Alastor Moody the famous Auror?

"ye, that's him" said Ron happily.

"Moody trained Tonks and then Tonks became Kingsley Shaklebolt's partner once she graduated."

"Tonks becomes an Auror?, WOW! Go Dora!" shouted Sirius happily.

"Anyway, what did she do to Moody?"

"Well…during Tonk's first practical training session, Dora was duelling, then Moody shouted '_Constant vigilance_' from behind her. She then turned on her heal and cursed Moody, saying if he didn't stop that she would make him pay. After that Moody treated her with, what could only be classed as likeness and she soon be came his favourite."

"WOW! Sirius, your nice has guts" Exclaimed a number of people including James, Amy, Rose, Frank and Alice. Even the professors looked impressed against their better judgement.

"What did she do to her partner then? Kingsley was it?" Sirius asked eager for more stories.

"Wait a moment – I know Kingsley!" everyone turned to James, "ye" James continued excitedly. "he's a trainee Auror under my dad."

"Well that explains a lot" clarified Ron "

"Ye, like what exactly?" asked Hermione

"Like the fact that Kingsley would always hear Harry's opinion first before anyone else's, after Harry joined the Auror office."

"Really? I never knew that" answered Hermione surprised, now turning to Harry.

Harry mealy shrugged.

"So what did Dora do to king then?" asked James eagerly

"It was nothing nearly as good as curing moody, but it was still effective all the same."

"What…do…you…mean…by…effective?" asked Sirius

"Well Kingsley always knew that Tonks hated her first name, she was well known for it after the Moody incident. Well you know in your last year of training you are pair up with one of the senior Auror's? Well Tonks was paired with King and King decided it would be..um..fun…to find out what would happen to him if he called her by her first name."

"You're kidding. Did he have a death wish or something?" asked Sirius

"No. I don't think so, but I think he did by the end of it. Basically, she posted all over the Auror office that Shacklebolt had a '_thing'_ for Dolores Umbridge."

"WHAT!" Shouted Harry, "I thought Tonks wasn't supposed to be evil?"

"Well, Tonks told me she just wanted to make the first impression count" Ginny stated in a matter of fact way, "King got over it pretty quickly though."

"Well, I don't think Umbridge got over it you know? Said Harry with a slight smirk. Remembering the look Umbridge gave King in Dumbledore's office in his fifth year, when he was caught as being a member of the D.A.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Arya and Harry all laughed at this.

"Anyway King was so impressed with Tonk's guts, as everyone puts it, that he asked mad-eye to partner her up with him when she graduated. Moody of course agreed to this, I don't think he would of put is favourite with anyone else to tell you the truth." Hermione continued.

"Moody's way of trying to play matchmaker" laughed Charlie.

"So how had that happen, moony and Dora that is?" asked Sirius, giving Amy an apologetic glace.

"Umm…" Hermione, looked at her companions before answering

"I don't think we should talk about that just yet. I mean we still have one more of us to get through" she reasoned.

Sirius gave a sigh, but nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so who do we have next?" Sirius asked moving the conversation on reluctantly.

"Me!" answered a clear and confident voice of the small girl who sat next to Teddy.

"And who might you be?" asked Sirius kindly but in a tone as if nothing that this child could say would surprise him now after finding out his baby cousin will get together with one of his best friends.

Teddy however got there first before the small girl could reply, but didn't get very far

"This little minx here is….."

"Teddy!" he was interrupted "I am more than capable of speaking for myself."

The girl retorted sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Fine, go ahead" Teddy said raising his hands in mock surrender, grinning playfully.

The girl huffed in annoyance, but let a smile slip as she did so.

"We'll I'm Lily Luna Potter." She paused and looked around at her audience before continuing.

"The one who is of course more intelligent than her either of her older brothers and better looking besides, what ever my dear brother James might think, who can only dream of meeting my kind of perfection." She glanced at her brother.

Lily had achieved what she had wanted, she had aggravated her brother and as a result the unpleasant conversations that had happened with Teddy would be long forgotten by the time they were done with each other.

Lily smiled to herself as her parents shook their heads, trying to hide their smiles, always trust Lily to save you from awkward situations.

James however was gearing up for a fight, he loved his sister and had worried about her terribly and this was their favourite way to reunite, by having a long and eventful disagreement.

"My dear, dear Lily, may I remind you I have had four more years of education than you, so you really don't want to be upsetting me." James spoke with confident knowing.

"My dear James" Lily spoke so sweetly and innocently that Sirius and his friends couldn't understand why everyone on the other side of the table had begun to cower away.

"You wouldn't dare curse me because you know what I would do, if you even tried." Lily spoke slyly but there was still a playful note in her tone that only a select few could notice.

James realising what she was doing, was more than willing played along, smiled to himself, his sister truly was a force to be reconciled with, but also not to be toiled with.

"You wouldn't dare!" breathed James now not so certain Lily was playing along at all.

"O yes I would!" threatened Lily "May I just remind you James that your pranks didn't work twice as well; till I arrived at Hogwarts."

"Ye right, my pranks are one hundred percent foolproof" Insisted James.

"That maybe so, but everyone always knows it's always you. I on the other hand have never been accused of such a thing." Argued Lily proudly.

The Professors all groaned at this, not one pranking Potter but two! What had they done to deserve this. The professors looked at McGonagall with sympathy

"O come off it Lily! Minnie has more than once suspected you, but just wasn't able to prove it. I seen to remember I was the one getting punished because of you on more than one occasion and you haven't even finished your first year yet." James argued back now getting irritated. (in a sibling rivalry good way).

"That's my point James" Lily said in a matter of fact way, who was now really starting to enjoy her self.

"Didn't Teddy teach you anything?....When playing pranks….don't….get….caught!" Lily now sounded exasperated.

"Are you kidding Lils, part of the fun when playing out pranks is getting caught." James argued.

By this point they were both standing glaring each other down.

"YES James" agreed Lily closing her eyes as she did so, as if praying for strength.

"But you have to understand that a true prankster, decides when and if they are to get caught, not to get caught by Minnie because they were too stupid to look behind them or because they were getting to carried away from all of the attention " At this James could only gape at her. Lily smiled triumphantly.

"I rest my case, but we seem to be getting of the topic of my great looks James" Lily persisted causing James to break into a grin

"You have no case against me on this Lils, the whole school loves me" James said confidently

"Ha you have got to be kidding me!" laughed Lily. "James you're such an arrogant toerag, I can't even believe I'm related to you sometimes"

"Ouch Lily. I must say your retorts are getting better and better. You make me so proud" said James wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"OOO I'm only just warming up" Lily stated

"Bring it then, lets see what you're really made of" James taunted.

"Alright then, you asked for it" Lily warned.

Lily took a breath. Than begun her rant.

"Messing up your hair because you think it makes you cool to look like you've just got of your broomstick, showing off with your stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing people who annoy you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. It makes me sick just too even hear about it let alone watch."

Lily paused, breathing hard.

No-one had noticed the small conversation going on between Sirius and James at this point.

"Prongs Is it just me or did I just get a weird sense of da ja vu?" whispered Sirius to James

"No, it isn't just you Padfoot" whispered James back in an undertone "That was just plain scary" continued James.

"Incarnation of Evans alert" whispered Sirius, James whacked him round the head.

"OW" Sirius pouted, rubbing the back of his head. Then grinned at James.

They both then turned back, to listen to what James's reply would be.

James however was looking at his sister shocked, and then smiled.

"Well…um those are all very good points, but you seem to be missing a few very important details" explained James.

"O ye. Like what?" retorted Lily.

"Ye. Like the fact, I can't help messing up my hair, it's false of habit if anything, I play with my snitch because it's the one dad gave me when I first joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and as for hexing people who annoy me down corridors, if you paid any attention to my hexing you would have noticed that I only hex those stinking Slytherin's." James took a breath.

"I stand corrected, there's a Prongs Incarnation too" Smirked Sirius.

James didn't have time to react as future James had continued talking.

"You suffer the consequences too Lils, the consequences of being the daughter of a Potter"

Lily froze. She looked at James waiting for him to realise his mistake. Then comprehension dawned on his face. Shock mirrored in both their faces.

They swore that no matter what, their parents would never know the truth.

Of course their parents know, they knew that the majority of the students awed their children, but that very small number hated them for everything they stood for because of their family.

They both looked on sadly, showing their children as best they could that they understood, with out actually saying so.

Lily and James then both sighed in relief.

"Truce Lily?" James asked finally when no one spoke.

Truce James" agreed Lily smiling.

They then both sat down and looked on at the adults around them, who the majority of were in shocked silence.

They both smirked to themselves congratulating themselves on the success of their distraction.

**Thank you for reading – I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**Please do review, I like to know if I'm doing the right thing here or not.**

**I promise to get the next chapter to you as soon as I can, be assured however they will keep on coming till I say otherwise, even if they may not appear for a week or so. **

**With my Thanks – Imagineone **


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Hi Everyone! **

**Well this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt that the topic matter deserved its own chapter in it own right. **

**This then will make it easier for me to follow through with the next few scenes. **

**Thank You! For all of your support, it's very much appreciated and it keeps me going and wanting to write more as soon as I can! **

Chapter 4

Getting to Know Each Other

"Truce Lily?" James asked finally when no one spoke.

Truce James" agreed Lily smiling.

They then both sat down and looked on at the adults around them, who the majority of, were in shocked silence.

They both smirked to themselves congratulating themselves on the success of their distraction.

Silence continued to fill the room for a further five minutes.

Then James spoke, "What did you mean about the consequences of being the daughter of a Potter? What's wrong with being a Potter?"

Sirius laughed "What's not wrong with being a Potter?"

James threw Sirius a meaningful look, "As I recall Padfoot, you were the one who wanted to be seen as a Potter as of last year."

"Fair point Prongs" Sirius replied cheerfully, Lily and Remus just shook their heads smiling.

"Prongs does, have a point though, what is wrong with being a Potter?" Sirius asked turning his attention to Harry

Harry sighed, "Nothings wrong with being a Potter, what they mean is that, because of the part I played in Voldemort's death, my family is not all that popular with the majority of the pure-blood loving families."

"Why? What exactly did you do? To make them dislike you so badly I mean?" Sirius asked intrigued.

Harry laughed "Dislike, is an understatement"

"I mean it isn't like you killed Voldemort or anything right?" Sirius continued as if Harry had not spoken.

Harry just looked at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius paused for a moment, taking in Harry's expression. Then his mouth dropped open.

"You killed Voldemort?" asked Remus, James and Lily weakly, in unison.

"I wouldn't say Kill as such; more like his is dead because of me" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Wow, James, Lily your son defeated Mouldy –Voldy" Sirius all but shouted punching the air, casing Remus to clap his hands over his ears.

"I don't think we should talk about that just yet, there is more information we need to fill you in with before hand." Hermione cut across quickly.

"Anyway Harry, you still haven't told us about what happened after we left?" Hermione pressed.

At this all the people from the future tensed.

Harry sighed and exchanged a looked with Charlie, Charlie nodded resigned. Then both men turned to address everyone who where still waiting for Harry's to reply.

After you five went through the portal, Teddy and I, doubled back to the Astronomy Tower, I don't know why, but something told me we had to go back. When we got there we found Grayback" Harry swallowed "…and Lily."

"WHAT!" Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Arya all gasped in unison each looking horrified.

Remus paled at the mention of the name and everyone sitting on his side hissed in anger and disgust.

Lily had cowered into Teddy's shoulder; he held her close, whispering something Harry could not hear, so he continued.

"And Teddy" Harry continued "I've never seen him fight like that before….he was….." Harry couldn't finish. He was lost in the memory of seeing Teddy taking down Fenrir Grayback single headedly.

"Incredible" finished Charlie, proudly. "I arrived just in time to see Teddy blast Grayback of the Astronomy Tower already unconscious."

"What comes around, turns around" Harry muttered bitterly under his breath, remembering Grayback being in that very tower when Dumbledore died.

When everyone turned to look at Teddy, Teddy mealy shrugged and said. "I've owed Grayback for a very long time."

As Teddy said this, he stared meaningfully at his teenage father, who just looked at him, shocked then, as if coming to his senses mouthed 'thank you' from across the table. Then he smiled.

"After Teddy finished Grayback, carrying Lily, we hurried back to the portal; we met with a few others fighting on our side as we did so, when we stopped to try to help all of them just told us to get away, that they would be ok." Harry said this uneasily, giving a sideways glance in Dumbledore's direction.

"Then when we got about half way, we ran into four Death Eaters" Charlie continued.

"Yaxley, Dolohov, Travers and Rookwood" Harry ticked off on his fingers.

Ginny, Hermione and Arya all gasped, while Ron went pale, Harry knew that all of them were remembering the night of the final battle, those terrifying moments between when everyone thought he was dead and the moment when he revealed himself openly to Voldemort.

"They were all dead" Harry finished quickly before anyone could jump to any conclusions."

"Wow…and good riddance is all I can say!" muttered Ron bitterly, thinking of Rookwood surviving that blast, when Fred had not. Hermione, Ginny and Arya all nodded in agreement.

"Harry, did you find out how they all escaped Azkaban?" asked Ginny wearily.

"Yes" said Harry bitterly "according to Kingsley, this has been planed ever since that one year Voldemort took power, a sort of 'back up system' if Voldemort ever failed or his Death Eaters were caught."

"WHAT!" shouted Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Arya at once.

"I know" Harry said bitterly.

"According too Kingsley, Voldemort had put enchantments around certain cells in Azkaban, so those who carried the dark mark would not be effected by the Dementors."

"But why wait so long to act?" asked Hermione puzzled

"So not to arouse suspicion" Harry answered in the same bitter tone.

There was a long uneasy pause at Harry's last statement, and then some body yawned.

"I think…we have discussed enough for tonight" Dumbledore finally said. "After all tomorrow is another day, we can continue this conversation later when our guests are well rested."

Dumbledore said addressing his staff and students.

"Thank you Dumbledore" Harry said quietly, he had not noticed Lily, Al and James fall asleep and wounded how long they had been out.

They all stood, Teddy taking Lily who was still asleep, in his arms. Ginny gently shaking Al and James awake, who had fallen asleep with their heads on the table and Charlie gently helping Abbey to stand uneasily to her feet.

"Professor McGonagall, will you escort you house back to their dormitory?"

McGonagall nodded and Ushered James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Amy and Rose out of the great hall, while they were in the mitts of bidding everyone else good night.

"Professor Flitwick, would you please take Mr Longbottom and Miss Prewett back to the Ravenclaw common room?"

Flitwick, squeaked in agreement and soon they were gone from the hall, Dumbledore than dismissed Professors Slughorn and Brown shortly afterwards, which left the future generations with their old Headmaster.

Dumbledore surveyed them for a moment before speaking, "if you would be do kind to follow me, I'll show you, where you are too sleep, during your stay here"

Dumbledore than started to walk to the entrance to the great hall, with Harry and the others following silently behind.

They walked up the main stair case, passing through the all too familiar corridors, they continued walking till they reached about halfway down the fifth floor corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower,

Dumbledore stopped in front of a painting of a group of four early eighteen century Auror's. Dumbledore then spoke a password to the painting '_Felix Felicis_', the painting swung forward and Dumbledore stepped forward, with the others following close behind.

When they walked through, they all gasped.

They were in what looked like the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought you might like a bit of familiarity, during your stay here" Dumbledore smiled as Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"This is mealy a copy of the real Gryffindor common room, it has the ability to provide what ever you need and to look like the way you wish it to be. For instance it will be able to resemble how you yourselves remember your own common room back in your time."

Dumbledore then smiled and without further chat, turned and walked out of the 'common room'.

It was true, for when Harry and the others started up the stairs they stopped outside a door that would have been his, Ron's and Neville's dormitory. When he, Ron and Neville walked in, they stopped and looked around shocked, it was like they had walked into their dormitory, when they were all in sixth year; including being littered with all of their sixth year possessions, including to Harry's shock and delight, his '_firebolt'_.

"Blimey!" was all Ron could say, as he took in Dean Thomas poster of the West Ham football team and Seamus Finnigan's poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team. Harry and Neville could only nod and exchange looks between them.

Then they turned as they heard running, it was Hermione and Ginny "Have you seen…?" Hermione started, panting for breath. Excitement in her eyes, the three of them could only nod.

"It's brilliant!" replied Harry happily, his friends beamed in agreement.

"We've put the kids to bed; Teddy's going to stay with them." Ginny informed Harry as Hermione nodded. Harry nodded in response and exited they all exited the room.

As Harry closed the door behind him Charlie and Arya came up the stairs.

"They're all asleep" Arya said, with a nod of acknowledgment form Ginny and Harry, they continued up the stairs, where they found four separate bedrooms on the same landing, each containing a double bed and bathroom.

They all bid each other goodnight, and were all asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows, none of them, even had time to dwell on what had passed for them that night, it could all wait till tomorrow as for as Harry was concerned, where the real adventure was to begin.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm just about to start on Chapter 5, but as I'm back at college tomorrow and have deadlines coming up, it may not be up until the end of the week. **

**Please do ****Review**** and with my thanks I depart this chapter for the next. **


	5. Making Decisions

Chapter 5

Making Decisions

_**The Gryffindor common room**_

"I want you all to go straight to bed, you will all be able to talk about what happened tonight in the morning" Professor McGonagall was saying to James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Rose and Amy, when Dumbledore entered.

(Peter had gone ahead of them and was already in bed)

"Professor McGonagall", said Dumbledore cheerfully, "could I please talk to your house for a moment before they go up to bed?", Dumbledore shot James and Sirius a smile.

"Of course Headmaster" McGonagall replied

As McGonagall started to walk back to the Gryffindor portrait hole, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Professor could you please meet me in my office in twenty minutes, to discuss the events of tonight, with the other professors?"

"Of course headmaster, I will just finish my rounds before hand" McGonagall answered him, glancing at her students, who were now taking seats by the fire.

Dumbledore nodded his approval.

McGonagall had exited the portrait hole before Dumbledore turned to the awaiting students.

"Now I want you to listen to me closely" Dumbledore told his students, turning to look at them intently.

"You can find our guests behind the portrait of the Auror's, halfway down the fifth floor corridor. Password is _'Felix Felicis'_." The listening students all nodded.

"I am going to excuse you form all your lessons next week in order for you to help them with their task." They could only nod again.

"I also want you to come to either myself or Professor McGonagall if you need any help, don't go to any of the other professors who were present tonight, they will be in charge of keeping our guests presence here secret and I don't want to many people involved in the task our guests intend to do while they are here."

"Yes professor" the students all replied in unison, "we understand, and thank you professor"

Their Headmaster nodded.

"Headmaster? Professor Dumbledore sir?" it was James who had spoken.

Dumbledore nodded, indicating for James to continue.

"Professor, the Christmas holidays are starting soon. I was wondering if….well, our visitors could come and stay with my family?"

Dumbledore surveyed James for a long moment.

"Very well Mr Potter, I do believe a break for all of you will be good, and that our guests will enjoy time away from the castle."

James looked shocked

"Well...thank you professor!" said James slightly in aw that Dumbledore agreed with him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well goodnight to you all" he gave a wink and then was out of the portrait hole before anyone could react.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

"I think we need to discuss this before we go to bed" Lily started to her friends.

They all nodded in response.

"Yes, we need to plan how we are going to deal with this." Said James.

They all slid of the sofa they had been sitting on and moved closer to the fire, where they sat in a semi circle.

"Well what do you make of it?" asked Sirius finally

"It's incredible" breathed Rose, Amy nodded in agreement.

"It's unbelievable" added James.

"But it's true who they say they are" added Remus.

"For now they haven't given us any reason to doubt them" said Sirius sceptically.

"Ye I know, I guess we will find out more in time but still I know what you mean Padfoot" James said looking at his friend.

"Well I want to help them in anyway I can" Lily said.

"I think we all want that, Lils" James assured her.

"It just…" James began.

"There is so much we don't know" put in Rose helpfully. James nodded

"What do you think happened to us?" Asked Amy fearfully

"It just I got the impression that not all of them recognised us" Amy continued.

"I mean Sirius and Remus seemed to be the ones who they were most familiar with."

"I don't know, but I do know we are going to get answers and we are going to fix things to help us stay together if need be." Sirius said forcefully.

Their was silence, then Rose laughed.

"What?" they all asked

"Sorry" gasped Rose as she tried to control her laughter.

"Its just James, you have a son and like three grandkids in the castle and you are like not even eighteen yet "

At this Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Amy all joined in, all grateful for the relaxed atmosphere Rose had created.

"PADFOOT! WAKE UP!" James shouted in Sirius ear.

Sirius muttered and rolled over still asleep.

James stood up and sighed, looking at Remus who was standing on the other side of Sirius's bed already fully dressed.

"Right…..Right, you asked for this Padfoot, this is a cause for drastic action" and with that James pulled out his wand.

_**Five minutes later**_

James and Remus stood side by side admiring James handy work, for James had flooded the entire dormitory casting spells so nothing actually got damaged by the water. However that didn't stop James and Remus standing a foot deep in the water themselves.

"Right…'operation wake Padfoot' phase one'" James said as he pointed his wand to a bucket of water that was hanging threatening over Sirius head.

With a flick of James's wand the bucket emptied over Sirius still sleeping form.

"ARR!" cried Sirius as he jumped a foot in the air as the water hit him, then rolling over, fell out of bed into the foot deep water."

"Faze two" whispered James triumphantly to Remus who against his better judgement was doubled over with laughter.

"Come on Padfoot, hurry up with your bath, I want to go and see Harry!" James finished with a whine.

"Why Prongs it's…..four in the morning! WHO? In their right mind will be up this early?"

Me, Remus, Lily, Amy and Rose. Answered James happily.

The girls have gone to get Frank and Alice, while we have been entrusted to waking you up.

While James was talking he gave a sweeping motion of the dormitory as he did so, returning everything to its dry normal self, including what was a very wet Sirius.

Come on lets go, the girls are probably already there waiting for us. James said excitedly as he bounced out of the room, leaving Remus who was still laughing and Sirius who still sat where he fell into the room of water.

"He's like a little boy at Christmas" muttered Sirius as he got up grumbling.

Remus could only grin, not trusting himself to speak.


	6. A new day

Chapter 6

A New Day and the Start of a New Beginning

Harry woke up early next morning, as he rubbed the sleep from this eyes he sat up gently, as not to wake Ginny who was sound asleep beside him.

He blurrily turned too look out of window beside his double four poster bed, putting his glasses on as he did so.

The sun had not yet risen, so Harry glanced at his watch, it had just past five-thirty in the morning. Harry yawned and decided he wasn't going to get much more sleep so he decided he might as well get up and make use of the bathroom before Ginny woke up, who was most likely to use it for several hours.

As Harry stepped in to the shower he was able to think. It was going to be a very long day, interesting though it was sure to be.

Truth be told, he was quite looking forward to it, knowing that his presence here will have no affect on the future, unless they decide otherwise, was a huge lift of his shoulders.

With a smile he remembered that Sirius was more or less the same age he was now when he last saw him. What an odd experience this was going to be? Harry thought as he stepped out of the shower.

There was so much he wanted to share with his godfather, everything he had missed since he had died and then there was Remus….Harry smiled as he thought of what Teddy must be feeling right now, as Harry was sure Teddy was awake as he was right now.

He knew his nerves were as great as his own in meeting his father.

It didn't matter what age they were, to Harry the fact they would get to know him and get to see their reactions to some of the things he had done and see if Sirius and Remus theories had been right.

As Harry closed his bedroom door, now fully dressed, he could hear voices coming from the common room. He made his way down curious on who could be up this early.

When he entered the common room however, he found his father, mother, Godfather, Remus, Rose, Amy, Alice and Frank. All sitting by a roaring fire around a very large coffee table, the sofas and chairs had been pushed back to make room for more people.

"Arr…. It's about time somebody woke up!" James called happily.

"OW" moaned James rubbing his arm, Lily had whacked him on the arm playfully. Smiling as she did so.

"They're probably all really tired James" Lily said patiently. "They're wake up when they are ready and not because you want them too."

James pouted slightly but didn't comment.

Harry who had smiled when he saw who was in the common room had walked over to the sitting group, while James and Lily were conversing in conversation.

As Harry sat down opposite them, he asked "what are you all doing here and why are you all up this early?"

Sirius smile and James and Lily stopped their conversing to look and then smile at Harry.

"Well, after McGonagall left us in our common room telling all of us to go straight to bed I might add" Sirius scoffed, as if to say, 'ye right, we would of, really of gone to bed after what we heard.

"We all decided to stay up and have a little talk about what you guys told us last night, which I might add was very rushed and confusing at times, so you'll have to go over that again." Sirius pressed.

"Fair enough" smiled Harry

"Anyway, we…" Sirius motioned to all of his friends "decided we want to help you in anyway we can."

"We brought parchment, ink and quills, to note down what we think we should remember, like your friend Hermione suggested" Alice put in smiling.

"We can go over it again later when we have covered everything." finished Amy, noticing Harry's uncertain expression.

Harry could only nod; he had not expected this…This proactive response so early on.

"You've really thought this though, haven't you?" he asked slightly dazed.

"Of course we have, Lily had us up half the night, talking about it" moaned Sirius indignant.

"Then we have James here" Sirius pointed to his best friend "Waking us up at the crack of dawn, telling us to get up.

"I'd hardly call it the crack of dawn Padfoot, its still dark out" laughed James

"I didn't think that was even possible for you Padfoot? Harry asked, with a cheeky grin. Everyone else laughed as Sirius scowled.

"What did they have to do, to even make you respond anyway?" asked Harry still with a grin on his face.

A few snots of laughter filled the room.

"Let's just say…it evolved…a lot of water" Remus said, trying his best not to laugh at his friend's expense.

"ANYWAY!" shouted Sirius over all the sniggers of laughter.

"We have James here waking us up because he wants to meet his future son as soon as possible, not listening to anyone's pleas that any sane person would be asleep at this hour I might add" Sirius continued sounding only slightly annoyed.

"So how long have you been up?" asked Harry curiously.

"Since four in the morning" growled Sirius. "Meaning we only got something like four hours sleep."

"Dumbledore came to see us shortly after, we arrived in our common room. He told us were you were staying and how too get in." Rose said speaking for the first time.

"The same with us" Alice indicated to herself and Frank

"The others here messaged us soon after Dumbledore left, telling us to come here as soon as we woke up and we managed to arrive in about ten minutes of each other" Frank continued

"Great minds think a like" stated James happily.

Sirius on the other hand still looked upset at being woken up so early.

"We have been excused from our classes next week, in order for us to help you." Spoke up Lily smiling at Harry.

"And that we are to go to him, if we need help with anything" chimed in Amy.

"The teachers who were present last night, are to help keep your presence here secret, however Dumbledore thinks it is best if they don't have anymore involvement in this, unless absolutely necessary, added Rose.

"Apart from McGonagall of course" Grinned Sirius

"Also..." chimed in James, when no one seemed to have anything to say.

"I spoke to Dumbledore and he has agreed to allow all of you, to come to mine for Christmas. Remus, Amy, Rose and Lily will be there too aside from Sirius and myself; as Sirius practically lives with my family anyway."

"O…and just so you know I flood home this morning and they said the more the merrier, not that they know, I'm bring their thirty something year old grandson and his family. So a 'no' is out of the question, unless you want to deal with my mother."

Harry smiled. "We'd love too" Harry said confidently. James grinned.

"Excellent!" Said Sirius rubbing his hands together. James parents wont know what hit them.

"Their your parents too Padfoot" James said gently.

"Thanks Prongs" Sirius replied appreciatively.

As a pleasant silence soon filled the room, Harry frowned.

"Where's Peter?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"Peter…?" asked James confused, and then comprehension dawning on him answered.

"Peter is still asleep, he's leaving later today to return home to his mother, who is apparently ill again."

Harry frowned, "O right" he managed to respond weakly

"We thought best leave him out of this at the moment, till we can explain more to him, in a way he will understand" Sirius interjected.

"Don't underestimate Peter" Harry nearly growled, he had not meant to say it out loud, but one glance at his parents and their friends told him he had done otherwise.

"What do you mean by that?" asked James uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter…" Harry paused "not yet anyway" he finished.

There was another silence as James tried to ponder what Harry had meant.

Then a new topic aroused him from his dark thoughts.

"So Harry, do you play Quidditch?"

At this, Sirius straightened up out of his slouch and looked at Harry intently; Remus, Lily and Alice mealy rolled their eyes while Amy, Rose and Frank looked mildly interested.

Harry grinned broadly and then started laughing and was still laughing when, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie and Arya walked on them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as the five of them walked over and sat down around Harry. Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting from Harry's right. Charlie, Arya and Neville on Harry's right.

"James asked Harry if he plays Quidditch, and we got this…" Sirius gestured to the laughing Harry; at this the others started to laugh as well.

"Yes" Harry at last managed to choke out.

"Yes…? Asked Sirius confused "Yes what?"

"Yes I do play Quidditch" Harry confirmed as he started to control his laughter.

"I love Quidditch" Harry went on.

"The year before I joined the Auror squad, I played Quidditch for England" Harry told Sirius.

Sirius mouth actually dropped open.

"Ye for only one season, before you finally decided it wasn't your thing and you wanted to go back to fighting dark wizards" Ron said bitterly shaking his head.

"WHAT!" shouted James and Sirius indigent.

"You gave up a famous Quidditch career to fight dark wizards?" finished Sirius weakly, not sure whether he should be upset or proud.

"Tell us about it!" Sighed Arya with a small smile.

"What do you mean by back to fighting dark wizards?" asked James

"Long story…we will all explained it later" Hermione cut in quickly.

James however looked proud that his son had chosen to fight rather than seek his own ambitions.

"Harry?" Ron had spoken with a mischievous grin on his face, "I noticed last night a certain broom, which a certain godfather gave you that certain Christmas back in third year."

At this Harry grinned too, "why yes Ron, I do believe you are right" said Harry playing along.

"I'd just go and get it, while Sirius explains what we spoke of before you arrived" with that Harry left.

He entered the replica dormitory of his sixth year and went over to his four poster bed.

He touched the drapes of the curtains surrounding his four poster; remembering the nightmares that had haunted him, then a funnier memory when Ron had eaten the chocolates containing Romilda Vane's love potion.

Harry laughed before he could stop himself remembering the tragic end that had. Kneeling down in front of his trunk, Harry slowly opened it.

He gasped!

Inside, was everything. Everything he had, had in his trunk in his sixth year, including all of its mess, but yes. His text books, robes and many other things he had all but forgotten about.

Harry was still rummaging around when his hand came into contact with a pair of rolled up shocks, Harry pulled them out frowning.

Something was concealed with in the socks; he unrolled them and gasped on what came out.

A gleaming bottle full of '_Felix Felicis'_.

"No Way!" breathed Harry, with that, he quickly pocketed the tiny bottle, grabbed his invisibility clock, Marauder's Map and last but not least his Firebolt.

Harry quickly exited the room and hurried down the stone steps to where everyone still sat waiting for him to return.

When Harry returned, James and Sirius immediately sat up, nearly jumping up and down where they sat.

"Finally Harry!" exclaimed Ron "where did you get too?"

"Sorry" said Harry, "I got…distracted."

"Ron snorted. Harry glared at him.

"Watch it, otherwise I'll tell everyone about the time you ate chocolates that had been spiked with a love potion."

"I think you just did" Ron pouted as everyone who sat around the table started laughing.

"Yes bit you don't remember what happened in Slughorn's office or what you said while you were unconscious in the hospital wing." Threatened Harry as Hermione and Ginny laughed harder than ever.

Ron's ears went pink and he fell silent, not wanting to provoke Harry anymore.

Harry took the place he had vacated, when he went to go and get his Firebolt. Between Ginny and Charlie

"Right then" said Harry cheerfully

"I have several things to show you, but first here it is…my Firebolt."

Harry placed his Firebolt in the centre of the coffee table.

Sirius and James could only stare at it.

Then Sirius spoke, "description?" He asked.

To everyone's surprise it was Ron who answered.

"_The Firebolt_" Ron took a breath and then continued into his launch.

"_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hand polish and hand-numbered with it's on registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm."_

As Ron spoke, Sirius's and James mouths seemed to drop further and further to the floor, while Rose and Amy looked longing at the broom even Lily and Remus looked impress where as Frank and Alice looked on eyed wide.

Once Ron had finished, Harry could only stare at Ron.

"You memorised all that?" asked Arya incredulous.

The tips of Ron's ears went pink and did not comment.

Then Remus spoke, "Harry…when and where did you exactly get this broom?" he asked, as is dreading the answer.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Harry smiled.

"I received the Firebolt as a Christmas present in my third year, after my old broom crashed into the Whomping Willow. As for who gave me the broom, was no other than my godfather Sirius Black."

Remus, James, Lily, Amy, Rose, Alice and Frank all turned to look at Sirius shocked, who seemed himself unable to speak, then…

"YES!" Sirius Shouted. "I give Harry the broom. Am I the world's best godfather or what?"

Lily however was shaking her head smiling, "Only you Sirius, would give a thirteen year old teenager, an International standard broomstick." Alice nodded in agreement.

"I know!" Grinned Sirius "That's what makes me so great."

Lily, Alice, Rose and Amy all rolled their eyes, but were smiling all the same, James however had grabbed Sirius into a one armed hug and was fake crying into his shoulder, saying "thank you, thank you" over and over again.

"So Harry, what else to you have to show us?" asked Frank

At this James stopped his acting at once and looked up curious, as did his friends.

Harry smiled and laid out two items on the table. The first was his invisibility cloak and the second was The Marauder's Map (which as currently resembling a blank bit of old parchment).

At this, Remus, Sirius and James immediately lent forward, James touched the cloak then looked at Harry with a grin.

"I gave you my cloak then?" he asked Harry still grinning

"Ye" said Harry grinning back, "Something I will be forever grateful for."

"That's my boy" James replied fondly

"What's so special about it?" asked Frank, "I mean it's just a cloak….Right?"

"Just a cloak…?" Asked James weakly as Frank as mortally offended him

"I have you know, this is an Invisibility cloak, passed down form decades of potter generations and descendents"

Frank could only gape at this, James looked smug.

While this was happening however, Harry had drawn out his wand and touched the blank parchment with the tip of his wand and said the words,

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Then words, written in green appeared across the top of the parchment, stating:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief- Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds.

"Wooo!" exclaimed Frank, torn between being in shock and being impressed.

"You created this?" Frank asked James, Sirius and Remus, sounding slightly awed.

"Well ye, we did." Sirius said pretending to blush.

"In our fifth year." Continued James

"It was confiscated though" added Remus, perplexed

"At the end of last year" Sirius said, still gazing at the map in wonder.

"How did you get it back?" Asked James, finally taking his gaze of the map to look intently at his son.

"From Filch of all people?" continue Remus, who was now unfolding the map with Sirius and turning it round so it faced them.

"Fred and George" smiled Harry looking at Charlie.

Fred and…"

"George yes," Harry said. "Charlie and Ron's twin brothers.

Charlie's face turned from shock, to an expression that could only be described as "typical and I should of guessed."

Harry gave a laugh as he remembered the tong, tong toffees on the day he first met Charlie and Bill for that matter.

"Anyway" Harry continued.

"Fred and George were in their first year, when they were dragged to Filch's office for some reason or the other, when they spotted a filing cabinet labelled 'confiscated and highly dangerous'

Remus, Sirius and James all laughed at this.

"What?" asked Ron

"We were the ones who were responsible for Filch starting that cabinet in the first place" Remus grinned.

"Anyway" continued Harry "George I think it was, caused another diversion and Fred grabbed this." Harry said pointing to the map grinning.

"Incredible" breathed Remus

"Amazing" James and Sirius said in unison.

"So how did you get it?" asked James confused "if Fred and George found it I mean"

"Err…" How was Harry supposed to get his way out of this one?

"Due to certain circumstances…in my third year" Harry began "My Hogsmeade permission slip was never signed"

"WHAT!" Shouted James, Lily and Sirius, their other friends looked dumfounded.

"Look, I promise I'll explain everything later, but not right now"

James, Lily and Sirius all looked as if they were about to argue but Harry didn't give them a chance as he started talking again almost immediately.

"So on the Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, Fred and George gave me the map, saying my need was greater than theirs." Harry laughed

"Then when Teddy started Hogwarts I gave him the map, Teddy then gave my son James the map when he started Hogwarts as he had already left and as to my knowledge still has it. This one." Harry indicated to the map on the table. "Appeared in the room that has been replicated to look like our sixth year dormitory with everything we had back then too, including the cloak."

Harry indicated to himself, Ron and Neville who all nodded in agreement.

"Why your sixth year?" asked a curious Frank,

"Umm I rather not talk about that just yet"

"Fine. But you will later" demanded Sirius looking slightly put out.

"I promise" said Harry.

Sirius nodded in approval.

"So it this all you have to show us?" asked Rose

Harry grinned "I have one last item" as he said this he looked at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Who were still sitting to his right, Charlie and Neville were sitting on his left.

Harry then drew out the small bottle from his pocket and showed it to his friends before he placed it in the middle of the table.

Amy had put the map to one side of the table to make room, while Sirius held the Firebolt and James the Invisibility cloak.

Once the bottle was set in place everyone looked at it for a moment when suddenly Hermione, Ron and Ginny all gasped and then looked at Harry each of their expressions breaking into smiles.

"Is that…is that…" began Ginny

"What I think it is" Ron said shocked

"It can't be" whispered Ginny

"WHAT?" asked James, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Rose.

Amy, Remus and Lily however were all looking at the small bottle intently.

"It can't be" whispered Amy

"It is" whispered Remus and Lily in unison

"WHAT!" James, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Rose again in unison, now slightly annoyed.

"It's…Felix Felicis" said Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Amy, Remus and Lily in Unison.

"What!" said Charlie, Arya and Neville sharply

"Felix Felicis" repeated Hermione and Lily

"In other words, it's 'Liquid Luck'…"

"How….? Do you mind me asking….did you get some of that?" asked Sirius impressed.

"And what was it doing in your trunk when you were only sixteen?" asked Lily Sternly

"Slughorn" replied Harry simply, looking at his mother.

When Lily continued to look suspicious.

Harry sighed.

"Professor Slughorn was offering it as a prize, to who ever could make the best attempt on 'the Draft of Pease' or 'the draft of living death' as it's often know as."

Lily just shook her head, muttering "old sluggy typical and I should have known"

Harry had to refrain from laughing as he caught Hermione's eye, her face was set into a knowing look.

Harry slowly shook his head at her, so as not to attract attention.

"Not now Hermione" he breathed pleadingly. Hermione sighed and then nodded.

"BREAKFAST!" Shouted Sirius suddenly

With that a six house elves appeared laden with food.

"Masters, breakfast is served" they squeaked

"Thank you" said Hermione and Lily kindly as the elves set the food on the coffee table before them.

"EXCELLENT, BREAKFAST!"

The group around the table turned to the stairway, the speaker had of course come from James.

Lily, Al, Abbey and Teddy were all standing behind James, Looking expectantly at their parents.

"WHAT?" asked James grinning at his parents as he walked towards them, the others following right behind him.

"What have I done now?" James asked innocently.

Everyone laughed as they all crowded round the large coffee table together and started eating.


	7. Talking about the Future and Each Other

**Hello Everyone! I am so, so very sorry for not being able to update any sooner. I have been really busy with my coursework and you know how it is – deadlines don't wait for you.**

**I would also like to thank **_BlackGryphon101_** who was quite right in saying that Thickness is not an actual Death Eater because he  
was under the Imperius curse. **

**I am sorry about that and rest assured it will be corrected, so many thanks for recognising my silly mistake**

**Many Thanks also to all those to adding me to their Favourites and Story Alerts!**

**However, here it is at last the next chapter, **

**I hope you enjoy it and please do review as they do encourage me to finish my chapters a lot faster.**

Chapter 7

Talking about the Future and Each Other 

"WHAT?" asked James grinning at his parents as he walked towards them, the others following right behind him.

"What have I done now?" James asked innocently.

Everyone laughed as they all crowded round the large coffee table together and started eating.

A short while later when all the food had been consumed largely thanks too Sirius and James, it was decided that it was time to ask the more 'delicate' questions. (The house elves had appeared and taken away what was left) so the table now lay clear and empty before them.

"I guess this is when we actually talk about what we are going to do?" Prongs said seriously

**(A/N I decided to address Harry's dad as Prongs **unless it is obvious that it is him** to avoid any confusion between him and Harry's son - who will still be addressed as James)**.

At this all their future descendants tensed, the older ones more than the younger ones, who mealy looked at their parents uncertainly.

Hermione sighed "I suppose you're right" she glanced towards Harry as she said this, who only gave a slight nod in response indicating it was ok for her to continue talking.

At this Hermione with a worried look in her face turned to address James,

"What you must understand before we tell you anything is that you mustn't judge before you hear the whole story, however we do have tools to help us explain to you more than we can tell you and to help you grasp a better understanding for the situations we were in at the time".

With a wave of her wand, a large basin appeared in the middle of the table they were all still crowded around.

"A pensive" whispered Lily surprised yet impressed, Remus, Amy and Rose seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging be the looks on their faces.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes, we all agreed this would be the best way in showing you some of the events we will no doubt talk about." Hermione clarified.

"Kool!" James Said who was sitting at the end of the table by Neville and Charlie.

"Does this mean we'll get to see dad kill Mouldy Voldy first hand?" James said sounding a bit too excited for Harry and Ginny's liking.

"You wont, if you carry on with that attitude James" scolded Ginny

"But we will" persisted James eagerly, "I mean it is on your list of memories to show them right?"

"James…." Warned Harry trying to sound serious and failing.

"What…? I'm just saying that, hearing about something isn't the same as seeing something firsthand." James continued to persist.

"I mean how are you supposed to actually take in the seriousness of a situation if you have no clue what the atmosphere is like?" James gave Harry an implored look, not noticing that the other adults were looking rather impressed.

"Wow James, that's deep stuff you're going into there. If you're not careful you'll start sounding like Lily" teased Abbey.

James immediately planted a fake look of horror and disgust on his face and whispered "that isn't even something to joke about Ab's, I mean….Lily? Arr my sister? ….of all people, how could you think that?"

At this Harry, Ginny and Ron bust out laughing. Lily on the other hand looked affronted and pouted, "watch it James or I'll tell Abbey about who was behind Hogwarts last prank." Warned Lily knowingly

James really did look horrified at this and mumbled "I think you just did" looking at the floor waiting for the explosion as Abbey's expression turned to something close to anger.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" shouted Abbey getting to her feet and glaring at James indignant.

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did?"

"Fine then I wont" grinned James, all scene of remorse gone

"HOW DARE YOU! Abbey continued to shout. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT" shouted James no standing himself, glaring at Abbey

"He was an insurable git, who didn't deserve you" James tried to reason

"Didn't deserve me?…DIDN'T DESERVE ME! Who are you to say who deserves me and who doesn't?" demanded Abbey.

"Abbey!" exclaimed James trying to reason with her, not wanting to argue with her in front of so many people.

"Arnold McLaggen is an insufferable prat, who has a nasty temper and was cheating on you mere hours after you agreed to go out with him in the first place."

"He deserved what he got if you ask me and a whole lot more." growled James.

Abbey, who had been glaring at James with everything she had with her arms crossed over her chest, relaxed her pose slowly as James made his claim on McLaggen's conduct.

"James…?" Abbey spoke in barely more than a whisper "how do you know McLaggen was cheating on me hours after he asked me out?"

James gave a sign and looked on at Abbey with pity.

He had fancied Abbey ever since the summer after first year, how could she not realise how he felt?

Did she really still see him as a brother, rather than anything else? It was hurting him so much just to think so, but being a friend was better than anything when it came to Abbey.

"I was walking back from Quidditch practice…." James spoke resigned to tell her the truth. I decided to take our favourite short-cut; you know the one that goes from the second floor to the fourth in like under a minute?"

Abbey nodded, she couldn't help but smile at James as she did so.

She had liked James for so long now it was unbelievable that he could be oblivious to it, the only reason she had agreed to go out with McLaggen in the first place was to make James jealous.

"Anyway…" continued James, oblivious to Abbeys thoughts "As I pulled back one of the tapestries to take up to the second floor, I found '_him'_…"James said bitterly, "kissing Jane Finnigan"

Abbey froze.

"Jane?" Abbey looked shocked, if not hurt. Jane was one of her friends who she shared a dormitory with.

"I'm sorry Ab's…I'm just telling you what I saw" James said not looking at Abbey but at his shoes.

There was a long pause, and then Abbey said something James thought he would never hear Abbey say concerning this particular incident.

"Thank you James"

James looked up, gaping to find Abbey smiling nervously.

Charlie and Arya, had watched with interest at their daughters' bickering, as it was clear to everyone around them that she saw James as more than a friend and vice versa. With it being oblivious to the two teens themselves.

Sirius, Rose and Amy on the other hand were trying their utmost hardest not to burst out laughing as this scene was all too familiar to them with their very one Head boy and girl previous to that year.

"You really are a true friend, I should have known you wouldn't have done something like that with out a good reason" Abbey was saying as everyone else tried to keep their own emotions and expressions in tact.

"Thanks" grinned James, who was slowly getting back to his bouncy self.

They both looked at each other intently before someone coughed and they both jumped looking to see who had made the sound.

It was Ginny.

"Well" Ginny grinned as James and Abbey sat back down.

"I'm sure Harry and Ron will be wanting, a few words with Cormac when we get back."

"Cormac?" asked Al confused

"McLaggen" clarified Ginny

"What, Arnold's father?" Al asked still looking confused

"Yes. He was a school with us" Hermione put in a little loftily."

"A year above us though. Thank God" grimaced Harry

"Why do you say that dad?" asked James

But it was Ron who responded, by first laughing then seeing Ginny's face, sobered up and went on to explain.

"Well, it was funny at the time" put in Ron defensively

"No it was not, it was terrifying" argued Ginny

"Why? What happened?" asked everyone who didn't know the story in unison

"Cormac managed to knock Harry out with a bludger during a Quidditch match in his sixth year, when he was supposed to be guarding the Gryffindor goal posts." Said Ginny rather bitterly.

"WHAT!" shouted Prongs, Sirius and James all in unison, all three looking horrified."

"Cormac decided he wanted to have a go at being captain" Ginny explained with a hatred tone.

"Ye I know, which is why it happened to be the most stupidest mistake I made as captain, choosing him as my reserve keeper, even if he was second best."

"But that was nothing compared to Hermione though" added Harry with a grin

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron sharply, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"He doesn't mean anything Ron" Hermione said hurriedly.

"Harry was only joking. Weren't you Harry?" Hermione pressed.

"Of course I was" Harry said uncertainly realising his mistake at the look on Hermione's face, which all but told him if he were to add one more syllable to that sentence he wouldn't live to see another Quidditch match.

"I just love to see how worked up Ron gets whenever '_dear Cormac' _is mentioned that's all."

Ron glowered at Harry when he said this but seemed content to believe Harry's cover up.

"It is true though, I never did get my hands on him" Harry sounded thoughtful rather than bitter.

"I would have thought, that you would of learned better than to hold a school boy grudge" Hermione scolded.

""This is different Mione, this is a Quidditch issue, not a long standing jealously issue" reasoned Ginny in matter of fact tone.

"Here, Here!" coursed Sirius and Prongs.

"So back to business" chimed in Arya

"Everyone immediately straightened up where they sat."

"Right, well we all know why you are here, because of the rebelling Death Eaters, but where do you wish to start?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"I think we should start with our histories that will start to provide enough answers and questions to what you need to know."

Harry supplied, looking at the others for support, they all nodded, Arya looking the most grave but looking determined all the same.

Sitting Arrangement 

Remus, Sirius, Prongs, Lily, Rose, Amy, Alice, Frank

James **Coffee Table** Teddy

Abbey, Neville, Arya, Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Al, Lily

"If it makes it any easier we all know we are most likely all dead by your time" Sirius put in, in a matter of fact voice. Rose, Amy and Alice flinched, but nodded.

Arya closed her eyes at Sirius's words, willing herself not to let lose the tiers that threatened to fall, Charlie clasped her hand in comfort and Arya leaned back into him feeling reassured.

"I think I should go first" Harry finally managed to say.

"That's the most logical, as your story is basically the foundation to our stories." Hermione said.

"And the reason why we are here in the first pace" put in Ron.

Harry nodded then turned to look at Prongs and Lily.

"Could you please let me say what I need to say before you ask questions, its going to be harder otherwise for me to continue talking and let you everything I want you to know?" asked Harry seriously

"We can do that, of course we can" Lily and Prongs said while the others mealy nodded in agreement.

"You know of course that I am Lily and James's (i.e. Prongs) son, I was born July 31st night of October 31st 1981 my parents were both murdered by Lord Voldy in person."

A few intakes of breath came at this but no one voiced any comments.

"My parents knew Voldy was after them and the reasons why he wanted them, but they were betrayed on the location of their hiding place and as a result, I lost everyone that night who would have cared for me if anything had happened to my parents."

Amy, Rose, Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank all hung their heads wondering what could of happened to them that night to keep them from looking after Harry, anyone of them would have taken Harry in half a heart beat.

Harry continued with his story wanting to get this over with as soon as he can.

"A few months before I was born a prophecy was made, about the one who could 'vanquish the dark lord' I was one of the two who lord Voldy suspected the prophecy to be about. As a result my parents went into hiding in order to protect me. While this was all happening someone on our side turned traitor, someone who '_is' _very close to all of you."

No one had missed Harry's emphasis on the '_is very close'_ obviously indicating that they knew the traitor already. This caused Prongs, Remus and Sirius to look at each other with worried expressions wondering who could have possibly have betrayed them in such a way.

At this point Harry raised his wand to his temple and drew out a memory and placed it in the pensive.

"This is the prophecy that was made about the one who could vanquish Voldy by a woman who later became my divination teacher"

Harry taped the pensive with his wand and the room around them changed with them still sitting on the floor. As they looked around them they noticed they were in Dumbledore's office. Their attention was Immediately taken by a the old headmaster sitting at his desk and a fifteen year old Harry looking….well there was no other word for it – lost – like his whole world had come crashing down on him.

Lily had risen and walked to stand next to her fifteen year old son. Tiers had begun to glaze over her eyes.

What?...What happened to you Harry? Lily was barely able to whisper.

"Later mum, I promise."

Just then a figure of a woman rose from the pensive that was placed between Harry and Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney spoke the following.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will make him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

After this, everyone was in shock, the room dissolved and they were back in the surroundings of their common room. No one spoke. No one moved. They were all trying to come to terms with what they had just seen and witnessed, even though they knew Harry would in the end be ok. It was still a lot to take in.

"Harry" whispered Prongs

"Ye dad?" Harry replied quietly

"How old were you when you found this out?" Prongs's voice sounded broken

"I was fifteen" Harry answered

"Fifteen…" whispered Lily

"You had to deal with this alone…when you were only fifteen? Lily asked Supplied.

"Not alone mum. No. I had Ron and Hermione." Harry said smiling slightly at Ron and Hermione. I don't know where I would be now, if it wasn't for them.

Ron and Hermione could only smile weakly in response.

"I'm glad" whispered Lily; Prongs nodded his agreement, placing a comforting arm around Lily.

As Lily, James and Harry were conversing with each other. Rose and Amy were quietly jotting down notes on what they has seen and heard.

"There is more to this though isn't there" Alice asked. "You said, you were one of the two Voldy suspected"

"Yes" Harry agreed

Harry then turned and looked at Neville, the two boys looked at each other for a brief moment, Neville then gave Harry a nod, indicating it was ok for him to tell them.

"I was one, the other was Neville"

"What?" whispered Alice and Frank sharply.

Harry nodded but rushed to reassure them, as much as he could anyway.

"As far as I know, Voldy never considered you as a big a threat as my parents, he had you watched of course but my parents were marked even before the prophecy was first completed to its original hearer, who was Dumbledore, ironically enough."

A few smiles and nods came at this across the table from Harry and Neville.

"One of Voldy's Death Eaters overheard the prophecy being made to Dumbledore and went to inform him, with out hearing the end."

"Which caused his first downfall." Supplied Al helpfully.

"His…first down fall?" asked Frank

"The night my parents died, was the night Voldy tried to kill me for the first time."

"No!" breathed Lily

"The first time?" asked James sharply, you mean he had tried to kill you more than once.

"I have faced him more than once and he has tried to kill me more than once." Harry deduced.

"I believe seven was the last count wasn't it Harry" Ron put in unable to hide a slight smile.

Harry obliged him by counting them of on his fingers, when I was one, then again in my first year, second year, fourth year, firth year, and twice during my seventh year".

_Well what would have been my seventh year Harry thought, deciding now was not the best time to get Lily worked up over his schooling._

"Seven times!" everyone form across the table cried.

Remus who went deadly pale,

"Your first year?" he whispered "you would have been no more than eleven"

Lily burst into tears, James held on to Lily to stop himself shaking.

The thought that his son who have to face _him_ of all people so young with out him (James) their to protect him or stand alongside him, was too much for James.

Sirius who had stood up "you can…not…be…serious?"

"No, you are." James pointed out. Al, Abbey and Little Lily all snorted.

"James. Now is not the time" Teddy said quietly.

No one had seemed to of noticed the 'next generations' conversing with each other, but that didn't stop a few glancing their way, trying to hide their smiles or refrain from rolling their eyes.

Prongs and Lily just clutched each other for support.

Amy and Rose who had stopped making their notes, Amy's quill was suspended in mid air, while Rose had dropped hers.

Alice and Frank could only sit there with their mouths open.

"We can't let this happen _James_…" Lily spoke to Prongs looking at him determinedly "Harry must face him I except that, but seven times….no _James_, I can't…I won't let that happen."

Prongs had nothing to say to this, except, "we'll make this work Lilly you'll see, lets just listen and learn for the time being then we can decide together on the best course of action."

Lily glared at him for a moment and then she nodded.

"In a way…you didn't let this happen mum" Harry spoke before anymore comments could be made.

"What?" Lily and James turned to Harry, looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"The first time I faced him was when I was a year old, mum sacrificed herself for mine, this left a bound of love that Voldy could not defeat and as a result the killing curse rebounded and striped him of his body and powers, but not killing him. When I was in fourth year, when Voldy finally got his body back…echoes of you and dad gave me time to escape from him and the last time you help me was when you gave me the strength to face him for the second to last time."

"Wow" someone said, but Harry had no idea who, he only had eyes for his parents and their friends.

"You helped me…more than you can ever know" Harry assured them

"You know the power that the prophecy spoke of, that I would have?" Harry asked

Everyone nodded

"It means that I can love, something Voldy never felt in his entire life." Harry explained

"That's it?" asked Sirius sounding disappointed "That you can feel love?"

"Sirius!" scolded Rose

"I mean it's a good thing that Harry can feel emotion but still it would have been kool if he had had something a little more magical"

Amy, Rose, Remus and Prongs than all chose that moment to throw a cushion each at Sirius's head.

"Ow" Sirius mound

"Harry. There is something I want to know, but at the same time I'm not sure I want to know." Prongs spoke as Sirius started throwing the cushions back at everyone.

"You want to know who betrayed you" Harry finished darkly.

James nodded unable to speak, Sirius stopped raving and turned to look between Harry and Prongs.

Harry could only look at his father, question after question running through his head.

_Do I tell them now? Do I wait till they have learned more? What will their reactions be? What will Sirius actions be? What will Prongs's actions be, in hearing Harry had stopped his two best friends killing Wormtail?_

Harry finally decided he would tell them now, he could never lie to his father.

"Wormtail" Harry said flatly still looking James in the eye.

He heard intakes of breath from Ron and Hermione, but didn't take his gaze from his father.

"What?" breathed James

Sirius looked as if he was about to start raving again but was restrained by Remus placing a hand on his shoulder, however that still didn't stop Sirius from shaking.

"Peter Pettigrew, was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldy, he had already turned spy for Voldy a year before I was born."

As Harry spoke, James closed his eyes and shook his head muttering.

"I'm sorry dad" whispered Harry

"No. No!…You have nothing, nothing to apologise for Harry, do you hear me. Nothing" Prongs spoke adamantly to his son looking back up and not breaking Harry's gaze.

"Prongs is right, it's that '_rat'_ who is going to be sorry when I'm through with him" Sirius spoke bitterly.

Remus and Prongs nodded darkly in agreement nether of them trusting them selves to speak.

"Can we start a revenge list?" Sirius asked Rose and Amy, still with a bitter tone in his voice.

"We are already way ahead of you Siri" Amy and Rose said in unison.

James and Remus made no comment; this was too much for them. For now anyway, and Lily knew that James would explode when he was ready.

But…the betrayal of one of his best friends was more than he could handle at the moment. He just sat there staring into space, while Remus only focused on keeping Sirius calm and stop him from charging to their dormitory this very second and murdering Wormtail here and now.

Sirius turned to look at Amy and Rose who had not looked up from their note making as they spoke.

Sirius smiled inwardly at Rose and Amy's mind-set, but made no comment.

"There is more we have to talk about but I think we should continue on for now. We can ask the more personal questions later." Hermione spoke uncertainly

"That sounds like a good idea" Lily said taking control, leaving no room for argument in other words.

"I'll go next" spoke up Neville after an uncertain pause. "After all my story is linked with Harry's to a certain extent"

Alice and Frank paled

"My parents too went into hiding at the same time as Harry's parents. That is one of the reasons why you didn't fight Dumbledore to take him. Anyway…there were only a few weeks between the attack on Harry's parents and…well…my own" finished Neville quietly.

Frank and Alice both stiffened but neither showed any sign of being scared.

Neville took a deep breath before continuing.

"A short while after Harry's parents deaths and the fall of Voldy, my parents were targeted by a group of Death Eaters…..where they were then tortured into insanity….."

Several intakes of breaths came at this and a few whispered 'no's'.

"When they refused to give up information of Voldy's suspected whereabouts." Neville continued determinedly, pretending he hadn't heard the reactions around him.

Alice let out a whimper and Frank's grip on Alice's waist tightened

"The Death Eaters were caught and sent to Azkaban soon after and I was put into the care of my grandmother…who I know fought for Harry, but to no avail"

"Really I never knew that?" Harry asked without thinking

But Neville was refrained from answering by his dad.

"O Neville…I'm so sorry" Frank spoke

"What for?" Neville asked confused "You have nothing to be sorry for dad"

"Yes I do" argued Frank "I know what my mother's like, it couldn't have been easy for you"

Neville smiled, "It was fine dad, really. I have nothing to complain about. Harry had the worst end of it. At least I was raised by people who loved me"

Frank and Alice smiled but Lily froze.

'_O no' _breathed Harry_, 'Thanks Neville' _he thought.

"What do you mean 'at least I was raised by people who love me', what happened to Harry?" Lily immediately asked, panic written over her face.

This statement immediately broke Prongs out of his trance and Sirius to calm down.

"Thanks Neville" muttered Harry under his breath "I was really hoping to leave that part till we had the Wormtail thing out of the way…you know one problem at a time."

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean too" Neville apologised as it dawned on him what he had let Harry into.

Harry sighed, "Its ok, they would have found out at some point, just a little sooner than I would have liked"

"I'm still sorry" Neville persisted

"Its ok mate" Harry assured him, who was now resigned to tell Lily about his guardianship.

Harry then turned to Lily who had gone as pale as Alice, dreading her future sons answer.

As Harry spoke he felt Ginny take his had and hold it reassuringly, like she had when he was talking about his parents deaths.

"With everyone gone and the sacrifice mum made, Dumbledore decided to emphasise that protection by placing me with my only remaining blood relatives"

Harry paused thinking it best to let that bit sink in before he continued, for some reason he didn't want to rush this as much as he had when talking about his parents deaths.

Maybe it was because he knew his mother wouldn't accept anything else apart from every single detail and he was right. In Lily's opinion her and her husband's deaths were irrelevant compared to her son's wellbeing.

"So I was left to be raised by mums sister and her husband."

Harry waited for the explosion, which did indeed follow moments later.

NO! Shouted Lily, making Remus, Sirius, Prongs, Amy, Rose, Alice and Frank all Jump in shock.

Harry's side were already expecting this reaction so it came at to surprise to them.

Ron did lean over however and whisper to Harry "God Harry, your mum really does have some maternal issues"

Harry could only grin at this; he didn't really care about Lily's over protectiveness. Well, for the time being anyway.

"NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER!" Lily continued to shouted causing several people to cover their ears Remus, Sirius and Frank included.

"Um…Lils, could you please refrain from shouting?" asked Prongs tentatively, Poor Moony will suffer lasting consequences otherwise.

Teddy sniggered at this comment unable to stop himself.

"Sorry" he said when he saw Harry's expression.

"WHAT…" Shouted Lily annoyed, then realising what she was doing paused and turned pink. "O…yes of course….sorry Remus"

"It's ok Lily" Remus said uncertainly, everyone found Lily scary when she was angry and boy was she angry now, even if she wasn't shouting more so in a way sometimes.

Sirius shuddered remembering the last time Lily had had a reaction like this, it wasn't pretty, for all those involved, and worse for the person who it was aimed at. Poor Podmore, his jaw may never be the same again.

"But Petunia!" Lily continued to rant "I'm telling you now, Dumbledore is going to have some explaining to do."

Then Lily seemed to realise something more and went into a full blown rant – minus the shouting however. "She may be my sister in name but no way this side of hell do I see her as my sister now!"

"Lily" whispered James, "What?…Is there something you're not telling us? I mean I know your sister hates magic, but…well that's the strongest reaction to her you've had since…..since" Prongs trained of as comprehension dawned on him.

"Lily what did Petunia really say to you in her last letter, the one you told me about at the end of sixth year?" Prongs asked warily

Lily stopped dead half way through her continued rant at Prongs question and looked at him.

"It's nothing _James_….really. She was…I was…upset. It was nothing"

"Lils, please tell me" urged Prongs

Lily paused, and then she sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to go off the handle, like you normally do when it comes to her. I know you hate her as much as I do for what she says and does but please '_James'_ not this time".

"Ok Lily I promise" Prongs said gently

"Well you know Petunia's last letter was to tell me of my parent's deaths?"

James nodded

"Well she did a bit more than that, she blamed me for them dieing. She said if it wasn't for my freakish ways they would still be alive and that I was no longer related to her in her eyes, so I better stay away from her life because she was going to stay away from mine."

"What!" Prongs said sharply "Lily, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was ashamed James; I was ashamed of her and of myself because I believed her for a very long time afterwards, but then you were there for me when I needed someone most at the end of sixth year and I realised nothing else mattered because I had you." Lily paused for a second before adding "Not that I was going to tell you that at the time."

"O Lily I…" started James then it hit him what Lily just said

"But…..O gee thanks Lily. So you thought you'll just let me sweat it out for another six months before you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"That sounds about right" smiled Lily

Sirius laughed "she really does have you wrapped round her little finger Prongs mate"

"And Rose doesn't." Prongs pointed out half amused, half annoyed.

Sirius stopped laughing.

"Good point" Sirius said cautiously, glancing at Rose as he did so.

"And rightly so" chimed in Rose smiling, who was highly amused by this light banter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sirius said happily. Rose blushed

"Getting back to the point though Lily, your sister really is a cow" Sirius supplied unnecessarily

"I worked that out for myself thanks Siri, now you can understand why I don't want my son within one hundred feet of her."

All of her friends nodded in agreement, Lily then turned to Harry. "We'll change this Harry, I Promise"

Harry only nodded, not wanting to disagree with her; there would be plenty of time for that later, he smiled at the thought of having a fight with his mother for the first time thirty years too late.

I will not let my son within ten feet of her and that boyfriend of hers let alone live with them!"

"You mean husband" Frank said bitterly

"Whatever, I don't care either way. As long as my son doesn't end up with her."

"And he wont Lily, either way, whatever happens we'll make sure Harry grows up with people who will love and care for him" Prongs said adamantly.

There was a very long pause after this that was only broken by the scratching of Amy and Rose's quills, who had been scribbling all the way through this.

Then Hermione spoke, shall we continue after we have had lunch?

As she spoke the house elves appeared and set a very elaborative lunch on the table before them.

"Excellent! Food" Sirius and James said in unison happily.

Everyone laughed, forgetting their dark moods for the time being more than willingly, just happy enjoying each others company in the here and now.

"WHAT?" pouted Sirius and James and then brightening up, grinning.

**Well a nice long chapter for you all and I hope this makes up for my recent absence. **

**So please do tell me what you think! It's always nice to have feedback to keep me going. **

**I would also like to let you know that I probable won't update again till after 11****th**** June which is my final hand in date. That's only next Friday but still I thought I would let you know. **

**Any comments you have are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back as soon as I can. **


	8. Arya's Story

**Hello Everyone!**

**Well I'm back and finished coursework, which means with any luck this story will continue with full force and maybe a few others in time. **

**Here is yet another chapter; I do hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 8 - Arya's Story 

After everyone had finished eating and the house elves had once again cleared everything away, everyone had broken out into their own little groups to ask each other questions and to get to know each other better, everyone almost certainly seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable in each others company then they had earlier that morning, at least they knew now, that what ever they may hear, they were all in this together.

Sirius, Prongs and James were talking naturally talking about Quidditch; Prongs had been delighted in learning that all three of his grandchildren played Quidditch and of course loved it as much as he did.

"So I take it your mum doesn't play Quidditch then?" asked Sirius chucking after learning about the complete Quidditch obsession, the entire Potter/ Weasley children seemed to have.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" James gaped at Sirius like he had gone mad. "Mum loves Quidditch; I mean you should hear the Quidditch arguments mum has had with my Uncles. She can get quite scary actually." James said shivering at the thought. "But considering she's an ex-Harpy it is not that surprising." He explained matter of factly

"WHATTT!" shouted Sirius and Prongs in unison, both glancing at Ginny who was across the other side of the room, then looking at each other incredulous before turning back to look at a smirking James.

"So let me get this straight…" Sirius said after regaining control of himself.

"You're telling me that you have a father who played Quidditch for England and that your mother played for the Holy Head Harpy's?" Sirius asked while Prongs was literally trying to refrain himself from bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"That sounds about right." James said who was highly amused by Sirius and Prong's antics.

"Wicked" Sirius said. "James your son is not only talented, but knows where a decent girl is when he sees one."

There came a laugh from across the table.

Sirius, Prongs and James turned to look at who had laughed – it was Ginny.

"What?" shouted Sirius across the table indignant.

"It's just that…well…it took Harry long enough, to see a decent girl when he sees one, as you put it Sirius"

At this statement everyone had stopped their own little group conversations to listen to Ginny and Sirius's banter.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirius amused and slightly curious.

"Well all I'm saying is that it took Harry till sixth year to notice me and even then it took him nearly the whole school year to ask me out."

"Well actually…" James put in, feigning thoughtfulness "Aunt Mione, told us that dad didn't exactly ask you out mum…"

Ginny and Harry both ground and muttered "Thanks James" underneath their breaths. James only threw them both an innocent smile. No one was fooled.

"What to you mean?" asked Sirius and Prongs slyly, each of them throwing Harry looks that caused Harry to throw his son a look that could only say "you just had to say it didn't you" James however appeared oblivious to his dad's gaze.

"I mean dad never actually asked mum out…well without the use of words anyway and even before they started going out, apparently dad never said anything to anyone about liking mum, but Aunt Mione and mum said they knew he liked her wayyyy before he acted."

"Unlike someone else we know" whispered Amy, so everyone could hear; which did cause everyone to start sniggering and a "Hey!" from Prongs.

"What did he do then? Kiss her in front of the whole school, or something?" asked Sirius now trying not to laugh.

"Not the whole school exactly, more like in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, in front of the whole of Gryffindor house, right after they had won the Quidditch cup." Supplied James happily, enjoying the fact he was getting the chance to embarrass his parents for a change.

"Wooo" breathed Frank, Alice and Amy, while Sirius and Prongs both burst out laughing.

"That settles it Prongs!" roared Sirius with laughter "Harry is most defiantly your son, only a Potter would have the ego to kiss a girl with the whole of Gryffindor watching unexpectedly."

"Hey!" Shouted Prongs and Harry together, only to cause more laughter

"and that is not to mention mums ex and Uncle Ron watching" laughed Little Lily also joining in the banter."

Sirius stopped laughing and looked solemn in Prong's direction

"I'm sorry Prongs mate, but I am officially going to replace you with Harry now"

Prongs could only laugh, "Like you would Pads, you can't go five minutes without wanting to comment on something too me"

"That's not true. I so can…retorted Sirius"

"Fine then. Let's have a little bet" smiled Prongs playfully. Sirius sat up straighter, agar at the though of a bet.

"You have to go till dinner time (i.e. 7:00pm) without acknowledging me. If you acknowledge me in anyway, shape or form, you will be woken… in a very 'wet' way…very early…for the next month." Prongs said gleeful.

Remus, Amy, Frank and Alice bust out laughing. Lily was stuck between the amusement of Sirius's…um punishment and Prong's immaturity.

"You're on!" agreed Sirius immediately "and if I win, I get your bedroom for the next month." Sirius said equally as gleeful as Prongs had been.

"Deal" agreed Prongs confidently.

While this had been going on Arya could be found still sitting next to Charlie holding his hand, compensating what she knew she had to say. After a short pause. After Sirius and Prongs had agreed on the terms of their wager Arya spoke.

"Um…Harry, please may I go next?"

Harry, who had been laughing at his dad and godfather immediately stopped and stiffened; as he turned to look at the woman who had become so much like a sister to him over the years.

Harry looked at Arya with worried eyes, he had been wondering ever since they got here how they were going to explain her story as painlessly as possible, after all himself had not known of Arya's existence till Charlie had brought her home after the end of the war already engaged to her.

Much to everyone's complete and utter shock, apart from Bill who had already known about Charlie and Arya dating for a year previous to them and then more recently their engagement (just not about Arya's parentage which did shock everyone). Of course George and Ginny found it all highly amusing.

Harry signed, closed his eyes and then nodded. "Go on then, it may be easier this way, any how."

Arya gave Harry a weak smile of thanks and then turned to look at her father - Sirius, while Rose watched her daughter intently.

Arya took a deep breath, Charlie squeezed her had reassuringly, while Abbey went and sat next to James who put an arm around her for comfort.

This caused a few to look at them and stare, James only stuck his tong out at them, while Abbey hadn't noticed a thing.

Only then did Arya start to tell her own tale,

"My parents married two months after they left Hogwarts at the end of their seventh year."

Amy, Lily and Rose all broke into smiles but were refrained from commenting by Prongs getting there first.

"Wow, Padfoot. Who would have thought you would be the first of us to settle down." Laughed Prongs, followed by Lily and Amy while Sirius and Rose pouted and blushed with embarrassment, pleased never the less.

Arya smiled "I was then born a year later."

"Wow, Sirius you didn't waste any time, at least Lily and I waited." Prongs said grinning

Technically you didn't" supplied Amy, "Harry was born a year after you and Lily got married"

"Yea, like three years later Amy" Prongs said.

Sirius meanwhile was not looking at prongs, who was determined to win the wager they had just made. Of course, being Prongs he wasn't going to make it any easier for him. Sirius couldn't blame him, he would be doing the same in his position, probable more so.

Lily and Rose however could only bow their heads and smile, typical James and Sirius, it as going to be a very long afternoon…..

"I don't know much about what happened between my birth and the night Harry's parents died, only that we were all very happy, even with the uncertainty with each passing day from Voldy and his followers."

Sirius, Rose, James, Lily, Remus and Amy all smiled weakly at the fact they would have a few more years of all of them being together.

James and Lily however were still troubled by the fact they would barely know their son, less so than Sirius and Rose would know their daughter.

"Three days after Harry's Parents deaths and Voldy's downfall, my mother was killed when her team of Auror's cornered six Death Eaters."

Sirius paled and looked over at Rose horrified by the thought of losing her.

"But she did go down fighting." Arya said pausing, knowing they would want to hear this. "Aunt Amy always told me that it was the death she would have wanted…that any of you would have wanted."

Rose smiled weakly, "It's true, I wouldn't want to go any other way, than fighting, protecting the people I love and what I believe is right"

Her friends nodded in agreement including Alice and Frank.

Arya smiled weakly and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Aunt Amy fled to France taking me with her, mere hours after my mothers death. Aunt Amy knew she had to go into hiding and that she had to keep me safe."

Remus stiffened at this, "But what about Padfoot and me?"

"You went into hiding Uncle Remus, no one knew where you were or even if you were still alive, Aunt Amy had not heard from you in over three months."

"But I was alive?" Remus asked

"Yes very much so, you were on a mission for Professor Dumbledore" Arya said reassuringly.

Remus was about to ask about Sirius when he was cut off by Arya continuing with her story.

Remus frowned, something wasn't right, she was hiding something.

"When Uncle Remus came out of hiding and his mission he believed Aunt Amy had also been killed in the same fight as mum. Also that I had been taken by the Death Eaters and was never found; as a result I was presumed dead. You did search for me though Uncle Remus, you did search for me….for a long time, not wanting to believe it, but to no avail." Arya said sadly.

Remus nodded, while Sirius was still in to deeper shock on what would happen to Rose to register where, he himself was in all of this.

Arya looked at Remus and Prongs remembering the memories Aunt Amy had shown her when she was younger.

"I missed you uncle moony and uncle Prongs everyday, but it hurt when I thought of my mum and dad too much. It hurt that I knew dad was alive but I wasn't allowed to be with him."

"How come?" asked Sirius breaking out of his revelry.

"You were wanted in England and you believed me dead when I asked aunt Amy why this had to be so, she said it was to protect me as I had the Black family blood running though my vanes and people may take that the wrong way; as many people were still all too scared on who to trust" Arya said shortly; leaving no room for argument.

Everyone nodded in agreement and acknowledgement at this statement. Even though Arya would have been no older than three at the time, people could still be prejudice.

Remus however still felt it was only part of the true reason why Arya was kept away from Sirius and brought up abroad.

Sirius on the other hand could only nod, believing it to be Auror businesses that caused him to be separated from his daughter, as he was sure, because if it were not true, he would otherwise of hunted for the truth, on what had become of his daughter himself just as Moony had.

Everyone started to look downcast, now believing this was not going to turn out well, but comforted by the thought that Arya was after all safe and as happy as she could be, considering the circumstances with someone they all trusted.

Arya however was becoming more and more edgy by the second.

"I was very happy growing up with Aunt Amy." Arya assured them "She never let me forget where I came from, who my family were" everyone smiled weakly against their better judgement

"…Then when I was fifteen Aunt Amy was killed while on Auror duty, It was an accident, but still…." Arya trailed off, hopelessly

The shocked silence was then broken by a low "no" and whimper, no one had to look up to know it was Remus, even if they had, they would have only of seen the top of his head; his face buried in his hands.

Arya feeling dreadful slowly carried on as if she had a really bad head cold. Charlie put both his arms around his wife, Arya gripped him back and continued on…

"I was then taken in by Aunt Amy's friends in France and well…I was never really the same after that, not really…I was so afraid I was going to forget any bit of detail Aunt Amy had told me about you all, that I retreated into myself for a very long time…then…" And this was when Arya smiled to her self in remembrance to everyone's surprise apart from Charlie and Abbey who smiled weakly also.

"I was in the middle of my sixth year at Beauxbatons Academy, we were in our double DADA class practicing our Patronus, when suddenly my wand finally erupted into a large grim like dog, which then came flying out of it and flew around my class room."

Instinctively Prongs and Sirius's heads shot up and gave a loud cheer raising their hands in the air shouting "Padfoot rises again!" (Prongs) And "Go Me!" (Sirius) both still not making eye contact.

"Wait!" cut in Frank, "Padfoot, that's your nickname Sirius, but why would that cause Arya's Patronus to be a dog?...and why would Harry's Patronus be a Stag for that matter? Frank added as an afterthought.

"Arr….well that's actually a long story" Prongs answered quite happily.

"However…if we tell you, you have to swear that you will not tell another sole, or you will suffer a lifetime of continuous pranking." Put in Sirius determinedly not looking at Prongs as he did so.

"Alright I swear…" Frank said uncertainly, eyeing both Prong's and Sirius's wands which were being twirled about playfully in each of their owners hands.

"Alice too" Alice nodded her agreement.

"Alright then…" said Prongs in a business like tone. "Long story short…you already know Remus is a werewolf?"

Alice and Frank both nodded they had know for only a few months, but like their friends they cared very little of such a minor detail as they saw it.

"Well we found out about Remus's furry little problem in our second year." James explained "From the moment we found out, we knew we wanted to help Mooney in anyway we could. In the end we decided the best way to help him is to keep him safe, was for him to have company…."

Alice looked as if she was about to comment on this but Prongs had raised his hand to silence her.

"We decided the only way we could keep him company was to keep him company as animals…"

"No Way!" shouted Frank grinning.

"You didn't?" breathed Alice in aw

Both picking it up a lot more quickly thank Hermione Harry and Ron thought, both thinking about the night they had found out.

In answer, James stood up and walked to the other side of the common room and transformed into his stag form.

As Sirius did likewise, transforming into his dog form. Who then bounded up to Frank and pushed him over as Alice laughed. Watching as Frank tried to wrestle Padfoot to the ground in a playful rivalry.

Meanwhile Prongs walked up to his son and playfully pushed him over.

Laughing Harry sat up and touched Prong's soft coat. "Dad" whispered Harry.

He had imagined what this would be like time and time again, ever since he found out the true meaning of his stag Patronus. He had often wounded every time he conjured his stag; what it would have been like to have the real Prongs in front of him. A Prongs who he was able to touch, instead of the silver vapour that was his Patronus.

Now, Prongs was in front of him, in full flesh and blood **(well sort of)**. Harry however didn't care, this only brought it more closer to home that Prongs really did exist and really was to be found with in the Hogwarts grounds all those years ago…**(Well you know what I mean)**.

Tears started to fill Harry's eyes as Prongs lay in front of him allowing Harry to stroke him, seemingly perfectly content in letting him for as long as he wanted.

Harry turned to find Sirius still in this dog form, sitting on his hind legs, his ears turned back sitting patently still, with Arya's arms raped round him, crying into his fur.

Harry turned back to Prongs expecting him to be back in his human form, only to find that Prongs the stag still lay before him.

After a few more moments Arya regained control of herself, Sirius moved so he could lay his head in Arya's lap as she continued with her story. Allowing Arya to grip Padfoot's fur as she did so.

"That's when I realised, I still had dad, wherever he maybe, I knew he still loved me and that I would one day find him and be reunited with him, when we were ready."

She sounded a little horse from her crying but seemed determined to finish her story of her own back.

Sirius was now beginning to whimper, now very concerned; wondering where he was? What could possibly keep him this long from his daughter, when she had needed him most?

This is when Arya paused as this is where her story got complicated and unknowingly entangled with Harry's for a brief period, which would then not cross again till after the war a few years later.

"Umm…" Arya glanced at Harry uncertainly.

Harry inwardly groaned, he knew this must be part of the story where Arya would first meet him…and Sirius. Harry signed, resigned to the fact that another part of his life was to be exposed to early for his liking.

"Just get it over with" Harry said quietly, after a few moments pondering.

A few looked puzzled, looking between Arya and Harry with interest.

Lily and Rose however looked worried, dreading what they were about to hear and secretly wondering if they really wanted to know.

Teddy, Alice and Frank however had taken it upon themselves to make the necessary notes for later discussion and all three were busy scribbling away.

"I was in my 7th and final year at school when I was chosen as a potential candidate for the Tir- Wizard Tournament."

"WHAT!" shouted Rose, Amy, Lily, Alice and Frank. Sirius raised his head from Arya's lap.

"Arya Rose Black! Tell me you didn't?" threatened Rose.

"They brought the Tournament back?" asked Alice, Frank and Amy

"Since when?" added James (who had changed back) and Remus.

"Chill mum. I wasn't chosen as my schools champion." Arya breezed. Rose signed in relief.

"…but I did accept the offer and put my name in the goblet to be selected…" Arya didn't get to finish, as Rose blanched.

"Arya! How could you? That tournament….its history has been that it's always been so dangerous – that's why they finally stopped it…WHY was it brought back at all?..." she looked as if she wanted to carry on till someone interrupted her.

"Rose…" it was Sirius. He had changed back into his human form but stayed sitting next to Arya, who was grateful.

"…Rose let Arya finish…then you can comment all you want." Sirius soothed.

Rose stopped mid ranting, she looked at Sirius for a moment and then…she nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked between Rose and Sirius shocked.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Charlie all exchanged glances with each other, as if they had each been hit over the head. None of them had known Sirius to use such a mature but yet gentle tone.

"Mum…just give me a moment please…I'm going to answer your questions now ok…?" Arya said exasperated, glancing at Harry as she did so. Then not waiting for Rose to reply, Arya continued.

"You asked how I could enter the tournament?...Well I entered for two reasons, the first reason was that the tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts and…well I wanted to go back to the place where it all started, it sounds crazy bet I felt I belonged in England more than I did in France." Arya finally admitted

"That's…understandable. No one can blame you for that…for wanting to return to where you felt you belonged." Remus said understandably.

"In reality, you do belong here Ary…." Charlie told her using his nickname for her. "You always have and you always will be" Charlie continued, Harry, Sirius and Rose all nodded in agreement."

Abbey, James, Lily and Al all giggled at Arya's nickname.

Arya smiled before continuing with her story, "The second reason was that if I were chosen as my schools champion, I would do it not for myself but for the people who had sacrificed themselves to keep me and Harry safe and too show that their sacrifice was for nothing. Not to mention that there is more than being pure-blood or half- blood whatever.

"O Arya" whimpered Rose tearfully; Amy looked sad and guilty at the thought of her goddaughter risking her life because she didn't want to forget. What had she done to her? She was leaving something out. But what...?

"It is true that the tournament has the reputation of being dangerous, but they did bring in an age limit. The limit being that no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament." Arya explained

Lily signed, and then looked guilty as everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry, its just I'm relived that at least Harry wouldn't have been old enough to enter. If Harry has any of James's genes he would probably of all but run to enter."

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry indignant, trying not to look too guilty. Inwardly, Harry marvelled on how well his mother seemed to know him in only a few short hours, maybe Ron was right, maybe it was a maternal thing. Harry knew Arya was having the same thoughts about Rose.

James looked affronted, "Thanks Lily, I'm glad you think so much of me." Lily sniggered against her better judgement. While Sirius laughed.

Amy raised her eye brows at Sirius who shut up. Hoping that his laughed didn't count as conversing with Prongs.

Arya wanting to draw the attention away from Harry and the tournament decided to continue on quickly. "The tournament was brought back because the Ministry felt that enough time had passed and enough safety restrictions will be put in place for the risks to be worth it and Dumbledore was all for the three best magic schools in the world to be united."

"Sounds like Dumbledore alright; unite or crumble within" muttered Ron darkly.

"Um Ron…? Did you just quote the sorting hat?" Asked Harry shocked

"What?" asked Ron blankly

"The sorting hat…" elaborated Harry "so we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within…"

"You actually remember that?" asked Sirius incredulously

"How could I forget…." Muttered Harry darkly "The Hat was telling us to make friends with the Slytherin's"

Sirius and James's expressions looked disgusted

"I remember that" Ginny put in thoughtfully. "I was in my four year, you were all in fifth"

"Don't remind me…." Moaned Ron, that was the year we had the 'Hag from Hell"

"Don't even ask, we'll explain later" Mione put in warningly speaking mainly to Sirius who looked as if he was about to comment; as Harry remembered that year for a different reason and now…was most certainly not the time for that tale.

"Anyway, just so you know, I wasn't chosen as my schools champion." Arya continued before anyone else could interrupt.

Rose signed in relief. Sirius however looked affronted that someone thought his daughter wasn't good enough to represent her school.

"However it isn't like there weren't benefits to staying at Hogwarts for the year….." Arya finished with a mischievous grin."

"What do you mean?" asked Frank wearily, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Well apart from seeing Harry, event though I didn't talk to him, it was nice to see he was still living his life…but you see…the tournament is when I first met Charlie."

"What? How come?" asked Alice confused, "Surely Charlie would have left Hogwarts by then?"

"Yes he had. He had left four years previous…No what I mean is that well, Charlie works with dragons….and well…. Dragons were the first task."

"WHAT!" squeaked Lily, Amy, Rose and Alice, Frank, James, Sirius and Remus all looked on in aw.

"Ye they each had too get past a nesting mother to retrieve a golden egg." Charlie added, remembering the task. "And might I add that the youngest champion was the best out of all of them….I mean I am still shocked by what I saw him do that day sometimes…it truly was…."

"Unbelievable" finished Arya half laughing.

"In other words in true Potter style." whispered Abbey to James. James frowned in annoyance, while Charlie, who overhead snorted, then put a finger to his lips to indicate that Abbey and James shouldn't comment openly for the time being.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Charlie grinned at Arya with a smile.

"Anyway I was part of the group that brought the dragons over from Rumania to Hogwarts and I got to spend a week or so at Hogwarts."

"And didn't even give mum a second glance." Laughed Abbey.

Charlie shrugged, "Maybe not to her face." Arya blushed and punched Charlie playfully.

"Anyway, nothing happened between me and Charlie till after I had left school, however that isn't important…" this is where she paused and glanced at Harry for half a second before she continued. This was missed by everyone apart from all of the future generations and…Remus.

"When the Tournament was finally over, a series of…um events happened. Which resulted in Dumbledore sending me to visit Uncle Remus and when I arrived I found that I wasn't Uncle Mooney's only gust…the other was….dad."

"The most awkward meeting of the century!" James said happily, unable to stay silent a moment later.

"James!" scolded Ginny

"What? Its true, even Uncle Charlie agrees with me." James said trying to look innocent. This caused Arya to look at Charlie eye brows raised.

"Thanks, I'm glad you encourage the kids on their opinions over their parents' personal moments."

"It's true though, you guys never talk about the smaller stuff, only the big stuff." Commented Al

Everyone looked at Al shocked.

"Good God! He speaks! Shouted Sirius, throwing his hands in the air, feigning total shock.

"Nothing new there" muttered the kids, the adults laughed.

"Normally Al never shuts up" explained Teddy. "He can be as bad as Lily and James when he wants too."

"Hey!" Al expressed indignant.

"What?" asked Ginny and Harry looking at their son, who they thought was the most behaved out of their three children.

"Thanks for blowing my cover Teddy" sulked Al

"No problem little bro" Smiled Teddy wickedly. Sirius and Prongs sniggered.

Ginny and Harry both frowned, complicating all the times Lily and James had been in trouble, now wondering if Al was involved as well. 'Typical.' They both thought.

"Anyway…" continued Arya. " I got to spend a few weeks with dad and Uncle Remus which were…well wonderful… after we go past the shock and well as James put it awkwardness….and then…well I was sent to work in Romania…with Charlie…."

Sirius, James and Frank all sniggered as Arya blushed.

They hadn't noticed the look on Arya's face however, till Alice and Amy threw crumpled parchment at each of them.

"I was going to come back…" Arya explained tearfully.

"Arya…it was not your fault!" Harry jumped in immediately.

"Loads of us blamed ourselves for a very long time afterward" Harry nearly shouted to the room "…God I still feel that it was my fault in the first place."

"What? Why? What happened?" a stream of questions came from Rose, Sirius, Prongs, Lily, Amy, Remus, Alice and Frank.

"I was going to come back, I planned to come back next summer, Charlie too but of course that never happened….not after the news….I couldn't face Uncle Remus." Arya was now speaking quickly trying to get it over with. "...it was because of me Uncle Remus never saw Aunt Amy again and it was my fault I took his last best friend away from him. My dad died because he felt he still had to prove himself to me and Harry I never saw dad again after those few weeks I spent with him and Uncle Remus."

Everyone sat in silence. Shocked at what they had just head. All of them, all of them weren't going to make it…

"In the end I decided to stay away I was bad news so I stayed in Romania with Charlie." Arya finished quietly unable to look at her parents or their friends in the eye.

"It was NOT your fault Arya" Arya looked up it was dad. "Don't know hoe I died but I do know, that however it did happen it was not because of you nor was it because of you Harry. Nor anyone else who blamed them selves.

There was silence…then a whisper broke the silence.

"Thank you dad." Whispered Arya looking at him in the eye as he lead over and gave her a hug where she just started to cry uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Its ok puppy…everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Arya started to cry even harder at her dad's old nickname for her.

"I love you dad" Arya whispered

"Love you too Arya" Sirius whispered gently

Everyone around them looked on. They had nothing to say on what lay before them. Apart from the thought that maybe one day, Sirius will become a mature adult. The thought horrified, shocked and humoured them.

"This is what children do to you, murmured Ginny to Harry who smiled down at her and hugged her tightly to him watching Sirius hug his daughter tighter as she cried he hart out, after so very long. Arya could at last start something that was owed to her ever since she was a child. She could start to forgive herself.

**There you go, a lot happening in this chapter. **

**Now I would like to know what you guys think – Who do you want to win the bet? Sirius or Prongs, I have a few story ideas on what might happen if Prongs wins but and then some if Sirius wins….**

**I would really like a few more reviews before I post the next chapter though….pretty please.**

**Let me know your thoughts good or bad. **

**Thanking you in advance Imagineone **


	9. Secrets Revelled

**Hello Again!**

**I First I must beg for your forgiveness, for this very late update. It was not my intention for it to be this long a wait. **

**I really am truly very, very sorry, at first this chapter just wouldn't come to me easily, even though I knew what I wanted to happen. **

**I would like to thank all those lovely people who have added me since my last update to their favourite stories and story Alerts. **

**Anyway I do hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 9 – Secrets Revelled

'_In which the truth can no longer be avoided'_

It had now been three quarters of an hour since Arya had finished her side of the story and was now sitting quite calmly with her father Sirius still sitting beside her.

"Harry?" Sirius addressed his Godson uncertainly

"Yes Sirius" Harry looked at his Godfather

"I do want to know the truth" Sirius continued to just look at Harry

"The truth?" Harry repeated uncertainly giving Ron and Hermione a sideways glance as he did so.

"You have been avoiding certain facts of information as we have been talking."

"Sirius!" hissed Lily "I'm sure they will fill us in when they are fit and ready too"

"Padfoot does have a point" Prongs spoke gently "You have been open with us, but distant with us at the same time."

"Harry" Harry turned to see who had spoken it was Teddy "I think they're right. We had our reasons why we held back before, but now they know us and trust us, I think now is the right time to tell them everything..."

"Teddy's right Harry, you can't avoid their questions forever" Ginny spoke softly but in a way, in which Harry couldn't argue with her.

Harry turned to look at Ginny after a moment's pause he sighed and nodded. "Very well, you're both right, it is time to be totally open with them"

Harry then turned to look at his father, Sirius and Lily, "We'll tell you everything you want to know, we promise." Harry paused. "We won't hold anything back"

Hermione, Ron, Arya and Teddy all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" was all Sirius could say

"What do you want to know first?" asked Harry trying to appear relaxed and calm.

"We want to know more about what happens to Sirius" Remus spoke before anyone else could comment.

Everyone turned to look at Remus while Teddy chuckled. "I thought you would be the one to ask that dad"

"You did?" asked Remus surprised but pleased never the less.

"O course, we have barely mentioned anything about Sirius and he is one of your best friends, so it's perfectly understandable that you should want to know what we least mention. Also I have been watching your expressions every time we have avoided mentioning Sirius in more detail." Teddy said half laughing.

Everyone else could only marvel at how observant Teddy was.

"Like father, like son" Sirius muttered under his breath. Causing sniggers from the younger generation and to Sirius's surprise Charlie.

"Sorry" Charlie said sounding in the least bit sorry, "It's just you don't know how true that statement is."

This sentiment caused more laughter from the younger generation, this time including Harry, Ron and even Hermione.

"Definitely a story for later" chuckled Ron.

Once everyone had regained control of themselves Harry coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"Sirius, I first want you to know that I haven't avoided mentioning you too much because of what happened. I was waiting for the right time. You see it's still something that, well I can't talk about without reliving it myself at the same time."

"I understand Harry really I do" Sirius said glancing at Arya as he did so. "But I think we need to understand the reasoning behind the mistakes we made in the first place so we don't risk repeating them again."

As Sirius was talking, Hermione waved her wand and the pensive reappeared in the centre of the table again.

"I agree with you Sirius and I think that showing you certain memories, we have will help with that." Hermione spoke determinedly looking and Harry and Ron, as if half expecting them to argue with her.

No one raised any objections.

"Right" Said Harry "first of all I want to get the facts straight"

Everyone nodded.

"You all know that Peter was my mum and dad's secret keeper?" Harry spoke hesitantly knowing an outburst was still Inevitable.

There were a few nods and murmurs of "Yes" and silent mutterings of curses from Sirius and Prongs, accompanied by the scribbling of quills from Amy and Rose who had taken up the note taking again.

Arya then gave a loud sigh of exasperation "Just get on with it Harry, quit stalling I'm sure we all want to know as much as we can before midnight."

"Fine" pouted Harry

Charlie laughed "You know, you sound more like your father whenever someone is being hesitant and more so when you're around Harry"

There was a pause then... "OW"

Ayra had hit Charlie playfully on the arm

"I wonder why?" muttered Ayra half amused, half irritated

"You know; you do sound just like Sirius" Frank said thoughtfully.

"Gee thanks" said Arya sarcastically. There was a pause then everyone burst out laughing including Arya.

"Right now can we go back to the point?" asked Sirius "now that we have established that my daughter is by all means and purposes brilliant"

There came a few snots of laughter while Harry managed to choke out "sure thing Padfoot"

"Anyway that wasn't always the case."

"What do you mean?" Asked James

"It means that, you and mum wanted someone else to be your secret keeper. Peter was your second choice. Although the way I head it, I don't think you were given much choice in the matter."

"You're still not making much sense you know" commented Frank

"Ok. Well I feel that it isn't really my place to tell you what happened and the reasons behind the actions of those involved." As Harry spoke Harry, Ron and Hermione all put their wands to their temples and each extracted a memory and placed it into the pensive.

"This memory is of the night I found out who, Moony and Padfoot really were." Harry explained.

"This takes place near the end of our third year by the way" added Hermione

"O…and another thing Remus, there is a little surprise for you in this memory."

Remus looked surprised and a little uncertain. If Harry was anything like James then…he didn't want to think what it could be, but most likely resulting in Sirius and Prongs taking the mick out of him. He sighed is anticipation.

"Now I want to just say that this will be a long memory and that I think it would be best if you refrain from making your comments and ask your questions till it's all over; however hard it maybe for you to stay silent, it will be easier for Mione, Ron and myself that way.

Everyone nodded in agreement

Harry taped the edge of the pensive and the memory formed around them.

The Shrieking Shack.

As they looked around at their surroundings all their eyes where immediately drawn to where a teenage Hermione was in a corner next to Ron watching Harry tower over Sirius with his wand pointing at his chest.

There they all watched Harry, Ron and Hermione confront Sirius and then Remus. This raising so many questions at once for the majority of the onlookers but not one made a sound. They merely all listened and watched, while Ron and Hermione wrote down the finer points, so the others could give the memory their fullest attention.

The closest the group came to breaking the silence was when Snape appeared and then again when Wormtail was forced to transform. Yet everyone seemed to be biting down their tongs, not trusting themselves to speak.

The memory went through to the whole time they spent in The Shrieking Shack, to outside in the Hogwarts grounds and then to the scene in the hospital wing.

Were the memories then continued on to watch as Hermione and Harry fought to rescue Sirius, this was the point in which Harry thought his mother would break. Watching him fight off around one hundred Dementors at once, couldn't have been easy for her. Ron had stopped taking down notes to watch this part of the memory as he had been unconscious at the time in the hospital wing at the time.

For good measure Harry included the memory of his talk with Remus and then Dumbledore that took place next day in his ex-DADA teacher's office.

Moments after Dumbledore had closed the door of the office the memory slowly went back up into the pensive.

Everyone could only just sit there not talking; overwhelmed by what they saw and heard. Harry thought that it might have been too much information for everyone to handle in one go, but Hermione had been insistent that it was the best way to go about things; she had believed that it was the only way in which everyone could grasp the reality of the situation.

There was a very, very long silence at the extent was that even the younger generation started to feel uneasy. Unfortunately whenever things became uneasy James Potter had to open his mouth.

"Um…I hate to break it too you, but it's getting a bit tense around here."

This small comment caused several different reactions. For one it cased his mother and father to glare at him, his sister to giggle, Abby to whack him round the back of his head and Teddy to shake his head muttering underneath his breath something like "insensitive prat".

"James is right though" Al said after a few moments pause. "If we sit in silence any longer it will be dinnertime and we would have forgotten all of the little things we way of wanted to elaborate on."

"You're right, Al" Remus finally said "we can't really afford to waste anytime not talking about what we have seen. Talking will be the only real way in which we can all come to terms with everything more easily, than if we let our own thoughts cloud our judgement."

Alice, Amy, Rose and Lily all nodded in agreement, while Sirius and James could only mutter darkly underneath their breaths, still determined not to lose the bet. Frank however looked thoughtful.

"Well why don't I start by saying wow! You people were awesome!" Frank said in slight aw.

This broke some of the tension that filled the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron all burst out laughing.

"Gee, thanks…I think" Ron choke out

"But trust us when we say this…if you thought, what we did then was awesome; then you have seen nothing yet." Hermione added

"Why are you laughing?" asked Alice

"Let's just say that some people, who know us, may think that Franks comment would be an understatement" Harry snorted. Trying to control himself "It makes a nice change" Harry continued happily

"Ye. It defiantly makes a nice change to hear comments without that worshiping or fearful tone" Ron chucked looking at Harry who could only scowl at him only to cause the younger generation to start laughing.

"Not funny" muttered Harry underneath his breath. Trying and failing not to start laughing himself.

"Or even worse" Hermione added "The tone that all but says 'Rather you than me'" Hermione grimaced.

"Getting of the subject" James said pointedly "It's a family joke that will serve better for later"

"Fine" pouted Frank

Hermione at that moment decided to take control. "Well you must all have questions, so ask them. We promised we will no longer hold anything back. We will answer no arguments."

"Did I ever recover from the madness I seemed to be in?" Sirius finally asked "I mean I very nearly choked Harry to death, my own godson!" Sirius was shaking his head in disbelief. "I would never do that consciously." Sirius sounded scared, as scared as only Harry had ever heard him when the Dementor's were about to administer the kiss to him the night he had first met him.

Hermione signed. "You just had to ask that question first" she said as she shook her head half laughing. "You know, in away Sirius you never changed from who you are now to how you were when we knew you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius

"I mean your concern for Harry. You always put Harry first, whatever the situation. You always made sure he came first." Hermione said sadly thinking about their fifth year.

"Hagrid told me that you would never have been able to live with you self if you hadn't come to help me the night you died." Harry spoke unexpectedly.

"That I can tell you is true Harry, without question" Sirius said sincerely, he then paused before continuing. "Harry…I do what to know what happened the night I died though" he paused for half a second "…I need to know" Sirius determined that whatever he was going to hear, he would take it in his stride.

Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking still with his eyes closed. "It was all my fault. If I had only stopped to listen to Hermione, or stopped to consider everyone who could have helped or even remembered the gift you had given me after Christmas….you might still be alive"

"Harry!" scolded Hermione, Ron, Arya, and Ginny shocked.

"It's still how I feel. I can't make it go away; not just like that." Harry spoke to his family looking down at the floor.

His family looked on at him in shock. None of them had known this is the way Harry had felt. That even after all this time he was still blaming himself for things that were not in his control. What else was he blaming himself for? Everyone who had died for him throughout his life? The answer…probably.

"Harry. I am going to tell you this for the very last time. It was by no means your fault!" Hermione very nearly shouted.

"Correct me if 'm wrong Hermione….but wasn't it you that said that it was all down to my 'saving people thing', that people always end up in worst situations, than if I had not interfered in the fist place."

"Harry" whispered Hermione tearfully, not realising that Harry still remembered what she said when she was fifteen, when they were arguing on what they should do after Harry had, had the vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry." Hermione spoke softly "That was before I knew any better, before anyone of us had a clue of what Voldermort was really capable of. "If it wasn't for your saving people thing, so many people would have died as a result and Dumbledore most likely would have kept you in the dark till it really was too late. And the only person who you will listen to you right now, I know is Sirius. So tell him want happened that night in the Department of Mysteries and he can tell you, what we have been trying to tell you for over twenty years!" Hermione was shouting full out at Harry now; who was now, no longer holding back for the benefit for their curious audience.

Harry could only sit there in shock, looking directly at Hermione gaping before turning his gaze to look at Ron, Ginny, Arya and then finally Sirius.

When he reached and looked directly at his godfather he looked at Sirius longer than he had with the others, then after several more moments, he nodded in agreement.

"Hermione's right, I do need to talk about it." He let out a slow breath. No one commented or made a sound.

"It was at the end of my fifth year when Voldermort lead me into a trap. Counting on my saving people thing" Harry said bitterly.

"Because of my scar, I was connected to Voldermort's mind. I was able to experience glimpses into his mind whenever he felt powerful emotions, normally when he was either very happy or very angry." Harry signed as all the memories came flooding back.

"I was in my OWL History of Magic exam when I had another glimpse into his mind…" Harry paused trying to fight the tiers that were threating to fall. He would not let his children see him cry. Ginny took his hand and held it tight in her own. This simple gesture gave Harry the strength to go on.

"I saw Sirius. He was with Voldy himself. Voldy was telling him to give him the prophecy and then he would kill him….It was all lies." Harry finally said bitterly. Sirius was not with him; Voldermort had planted the vision in my mind…"

Harry then went on to describe the events that happen shortly afterwards, about McGonagall, and then about their dealings with Umbridge. James and Sirius swore very, very loudly and cursed fluently when Harry told them about Umbridge threatening to perform an Unforgivable curse on him, both then lapsed into plotting revenge on the old toad accompanied by Lily .

Amy, Lily, Rose and Arya all exchanged a glance and smirked. Thinking about the trouble that this will cause later when they both realise they both broke the bet.

Harry then went on to described Hermione's personal revenge on Umbridge in the forbidden forest, this cause one very one reaction from one member of the group.

"Wow, Hermione. I think I love you…" Sirius said in aw, looking at Hermione in a totally different light.

Hermione laughed lightly; truly happy that she could see this side of the Sirius she had heard so much about from Remus.

"Like I'm the only girl you have ever said that to Padfoot." Hermione said playing along.

Sirius only grinned, while everyone fell over laughing. "I think you just got rejected Pads" laughed Prongs.

Once everyone was ready Harry continued. Not leaving anything out, everything that they saw in the department of mysteries and then including Voldermort's possession of him. When Harry described this Lily whimpered, scared of the thought that her baby would have to go through such horrors alone.

Harry then told them what happened afterwards linking the memory they saw earlier of when he had first heard the prophecy.

"You trashed Dumbledore's office?" Asked Ron, with a mixture of horror and aw in his tone.

"O Harry" is all Hermione could say who was currently torn between disapproval and sympathy, understanding how frustrating it must have been for him at the time.

"Harry, Hermione is right you know." Sirius suddenly commented

"What about this time? Harry asked but he knew deep down what his godfather was talking about, he felt like a child in wanting his godfather to tell him that it was all ok that none of the deaths were his fault.

"She was right about you, NOT" Sirius emphasised the last word "That you are, I repeat, not responsible for my death and that I'm proud of you of what you achieved that night.

"We all are" whispered Lily, Prongs nodded next to her.

"I can't believe that I let that hag of a cousin of mine defeat me" Sirius said shaking his head as if ashamed. "I mean sure, dying in a battle isn't a bad way to go, but to be defeated by your own cousin is just not right. Especially when that cousin is twisted the way she is."

"You just heard how you are going to die and all you can complain about is who you are going to die fighting?" asked Alice disbelievingly.

"That's Sirius for you, always after the upper hand in any fight." Said Remus lightly trying not to show how much this affected him.

"At least tell me that someone did finish of my psychopath of a cousin in the end?" Sirius asked looking right at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all exchanged a look then they turned back to Sirius smirking." O somebody finished her off alright." Harry said who was now amused at the memory.

"Who? Who was it?" asked Sirius, Remus, Amy, Rose, Lily, Prongs, Frank and Alice excitedly.

"Well whoever did finish her off, I think I'll want to send them flowers" Sirius said dreamily

This caused snorts of laughter from Charlie, Arya, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as all of them thought back to Harry's fifth year when Sirius and Molly were always at locker heads with one another.

Before anyone could regain control enough to reply Little Lily was the one who got there first.

"Grandma" Lily answered simply "she was the one who defeated the Wicked Witch of the West.

"In other words Molly Weasley although you may know her as Molly Prewett" Teddy clarified nodding.

"Molly Prewett?" asked Alice, "As in my cousin?"

"The very one" smiled Charlie

"Wow" Alice breathed.

"Ginny, I think another memory is in order" Harry said lightly looking at his wife as he did so.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I do believe you're right Harry" she answered as she placed her wand to her temple, withdrawing a memory and placing it in the pensive which was still on the table before them as she did so.

"Ready" Asked Harry

"What are you showing us" asked Lily

"You'll see" Harry replied with a grin as he taped the pensive with his wand.

As before the memory seemed to form around them. They were in the Great Hall surrounded by people firing curses at each other.

Harry pointed to the left side of the Hall where three teenagers were dulling Bellatrix Lestrange. They all turned to watch the teenage Hermione and Ginny along with Luna firing curse, after curse at her not one being able to out duel her.

Harry heard his children gasp in fear as they saw their mum narrowly miss a flash of green light, all of them knowing full well what it would have meant if that curse had hit her. Before any of them could comment however, they were distracted by a shout, where they all instinctively turned to see Molly Weasley running towards the three teens yelling at them to get out of the way as she did so. Charlie moved closer to the fight at this point wanting full view of his mother in her element.

So it then went on, curse after curse being fired at each other, along with the harsh taunting between the two fighters. When the group heard Bellatrix's taunts on Fred, the group responded in low mutterings and cursing's.

Sirius could be heard muttering "You'll get wants coming to you very soon my dear Cissy"

Just then the group's attention was brought back by Molly's well amid curse, hitting Bellatrix squarely in the chest falling back and crumpling to the ground. As Voldermort's cry of rage could be heard the memory faded back into the pensive.

"That was incredible" breathed Rose who was slightly shocked.

"Ye, that really was." Agreed Amy in agreement

"Well Pads it looks like you own my cousin flowers" grinned Alice

There was a pause then everyone laughed

"Harry…? Was that the battle in which you defeated Voldy Mouldy?" Prongs asked his son not fearful anymore more interested

"Yes it was" Harry agreed "and before you ask, yes I will show you the full extent of that night; but only when I feel the time is right." Harry added quickly seeing his father's expression.

Prongs could only smile and nod his thanks. He was proud of his son already, he couldn't deny it. Even though he may be older than him technically, Harry was still his and Lily's child and nothing in the world would stop him from loving him and wanting to protect him.

"Well now that's out of the way why don't we get back to where we originally were?" asked Teddy jokingly.

It was strange they were discussing the events of a very dark future but they all now seemed to have found a bright side to it all and look at what happened objectively and with humour. (Well at least where the Marauders were concerned at least).

"Yes you're right Teddy" agreed Amy "now let me see" she said as she pondered the sheet of parchment that was in front of her. "Well I guess we know now why Harry was not brought up by Sirius"

"Ye" muttered Sirius gloomily. Rose and Arya looked at him sadly but apart from that no one registered Sirius's comment.

"Harry?" Sirius spoke looking up with a curious and pondering expression.

"Yes Sirius" Harry answered feeling like a burden had been lifted from him. He had been wrong to keep Sirius fate from him. He knew that now but still, Harry still cared enough for him to not want to see that darkened shadowed look behind his godfather's eyes again.

After a slight pause Sirius decided to ask something that had been playing at the back of his mind for a while now. "Harry can I ask you something" Sirius knew that he sounded hesitant and to an extent he was.

"Always Uncle Padfoot" Harry answered playfully. Harry suddenly felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Sirius smiled back at him encouraged by Harry's positive attitude.

"I was only wondering why you keep on saying I was the best Godfather, if you knew me so little? Not like I wouldn't be the best Godfather in the entire world if given half the chance" Sirius added pretending to be thoughtful.

"And you still have no shame" muttered Lily shaking her head

"He's Padfoot Lils, Padfoot never has any shame" Remus pointed out

"Hey, I do too show shame. I'm ashamed to be related to that" He pointed at James.

"Oi, where're only related very, very, very distantly."

"Good thing too" Sirius said before swotting James around the head, laughing as ducked just in time to miss the pillow James threw at him.

While this was going on, no one noticed Harry's expression became blank lost in memories, and then became refocused and his expression became relaxed.

"Like Hermione said, you were always there when I needed you Padfoot." Harry replied simply

"You make it sound so easy" Laughed Sirius

Harry laughed too. "You know for you, I think it was." Harry laughed "For me, I would spend nights worrying about you risking your life for me. I wasn't used to being cared for and for a long time it didn't feel right and when I lost you, it felt as if I had lost my family all over again."

Lily looked as if she was unsure on whether she should be sad at the fact her son had lost so much so young or angry at her sister for making him feel like he wasn't wanted, she decided on the latter and started plotting a seal proof plan.

Sirius however was still looked unconvinced so Harry continued "Even when you were on the run you would risk everything to help me when I needed it most, even to see me face to face on occasion"

At this Ron and Hermione smiled at the memories of Sirius hiding out in the caves of Hogsmead living of rats or Sirius head in the fire pace of Gryffindor tower.

They then voiced these memories and Harry backed them up. By the time they had finished, Sirius looked happier at the thought that he got to be there more for Harry than he had originally thought and was positive that he wouldn't have regretted a single risk, he had or would take to be there for Harry when he needed him; regardless of Harry being his godson or not.

Before anything else could be said a house elf appeared before them.

"Please sirs" The house elf squeaked addressing Sirius, Prongs and Remus "I have brought sirs a letter from your friend Master Pettigrew.

The house elf handed Prongs a sealed roll of parchment.

"Thank you" Prongs replied to the house elf kindly. The house elf bowed to Prongs and then with a pop disappeared.

James unrolled the parchment with a frown skimmed the first couple of lines and threw the letter at Sirius without a second glance. As Sirius read the letter from Wormtail he growled with each parting line, not even bothering to finish, Sirius thrust the letter at Remus who read it allowed for everyone to hear.

James, Sirius and Remus,

I just wanted to let you know, that I can no longer join you all over the Christmas break. Something has come up that I can't avoid. Sorry.

Padfoot I had to borrow a few coins from you, for a present for my mother, I hope you don't mind? I'll pay you back when I can.

Tell Moony I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to do what I did.

Have a nice Christmas

Your friend

Wormtail

It was short, but explained the disgusted expressions of his supposed friends.

"Wow, what a nice letter" James said sarcastically.

"Ye, just what you want to hear from one of your friends" Abby agreed just as sarcastically as James

"Alright that's enough you two" Charlie scolded but not really heartedly. All in all he felt the same, Peter was really no friend to them and took advantage of the trust everyone had put in him.

"You actually put up with this?" Frank asked James, Sirius and Remus, "God, I was wrong about you, you must have the patience of saints"

"It certainly feels like it sometimes" muttered Sirius

"Come on Sirius, Peter has been a good friend to all of you, whatever he may do in the future; he hasn't done anything to hurt us yet." Lily spoke fairly, but it was clear to everyone however, that she was straining to really believe what she had just said. In her opinion, the betrayal of a friend was the worst thing possible.

The others could only look at her in disbelief.

"Lily, I admire your belief to see the good in everyone around you, but association of any kind with Voldy, is something that cannot be ignored" Prongs said, signing as he did so. "He's going to destroy all our lives unless we don't stop him."

Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"He broke our Brotherhood promise, it is now up to us to put that right" Sirius growled.

"I agree" Remus said, he looked down cast on what awaited the one he saw as a friend and now was a traitor but was determined to do what had to be done.

Then Prongs and Sirius lost all control that they had been having over Peter's betrayal.

"HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO US? AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR HIM? THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS US! I SWEAR IF HE WHERE HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL, I'LL…" Sirius however didn't finish his rant' Instead he got up and conjured a life size dummy of Peter and shock spell after spell at him. Moments later Prongs and Remus were alongside him shooting spells at the dummy.

James was swearing insults at the dummy, as if it really were Peter.

"I TRUSTED YOU! MY FAMILY TRUSTED YOU! YOU BETRAYED US ALL! YOU SWORE TO THE BROTHERHOOD! HOW COULD YOU EVEN LET SIRIUS SUFFER THE WAY HE DID AND FACE HIM! YOU REALLY ARE A COWARD!

As James said this, he mind went back to the memory he saw of his friends readying themselves to kill Peter and immediately flash backs went through is mind.

Meeting Peter in first year, working with Peter on the Animagi transformations, secret Hogsmead trips and all the laughs and prangs he had helped them with, never once giving them reason to exclude him. Before he knew what he was doing he stopped firing his hexes at the dummy and walked to stand in front of it, conjuring a shied charm as he did so.

Sirius and Remus both had to duck as their curses flew back at them as a result of James's shield charm.

"Prongs!" shouted Sirius angrily "What are you doing?"

"This isn't the way padfoot and you know it isn't" Prongs looked at his two friends expectantly. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and then turning back to Prongs and nodded.

"You're right Prongs, this isn't the way" Remus said "But Peter will pay"

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait long for Peter to get what is coming to him." Sirius growled

"Don't worry Padfoot, he will." Prongs promised his friend.

As Prongs, Sirius and Remus sat back down Prongs addressed his son. "You were right Harry; I wouldn't want my two best friends to become killers just for him."

Harry could only look at his father before finally saying "Thanks dad. You don't know how many times I have doubted that decision; on whether you really would have done the same thing or not."

"I understand Harry, but you didn't go back on that decision did you?" James said

Harry paused before shaking his head "No dad, I never went back on my decision not to kill Peter."

James smiled "You really are a true Potter Harry. I'm proud of you."

"You really are your father's son, I'm still deciding however if that's a good or bad thing though" Sirius pounded. Until Prongs hit him on the arm. "OW" Sirius complained rubbing his arm as Prongs grinned.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Arya and Charlie all laughed

"Thanks" said Harry sarcastically

"You're welcome" Sirius replied grinning

"Um…Prongs do you mind if I ask something?" Amy had spoken and was looking slightly confused.

"Of course Am, anything you want, feel free to ask" Prongs said playfully

"I feel that we are only getting half the story from you guys. When you were shouting you said something about Peter betraying the brotherhood. Well I was wondering, what exactly is the brotherhood?" Amy asked looking not only at prongs but at Sirius and Remus too.

Prongs sighed "You just had to ask that question" smiled prongs shaking his head. Then he turned to Remus and Sirius. "What do you say? Do we tell them everything?"

Remus and Sirius paused for a brief moment before they both nodded. "Yes, I think they have earned that right." Sirius agreed.

Remus nodded "It may help them understand more to the story and our actions if we tell them"

Prongs nodded and then asked "All right then who would like to go first?"

"I will" Remus replied calmly. "It may be easier if I show you a memory first, is that ok?" Remus turned to Hermione.

Hermione smile and said "Help yourself" gesturing to the pensive as she did so.

Remus nodded his thanks and then turned to Lily, Amy and Rose he asked "You remember the day of our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL?"

The three girls nodded. Lily slightly stiffly and said "Yes" uncertainly.

"Well…It first started that morning, when Prongs received a letter from Abby at breakfast, telling him of another attack that had occurred in which two of their relatives had died. I'm going to show you a memory of what occurred the next evening. When we actually asked him about what Abby had written to him about."

Everyone nodded, while Arya tried not to look too concerned.

Remus withdrew the memory from his temple and put it in the pensive. He then tapped the pensive as Harry had done with his wand. The room around them then dissolved to be replaced with the view of the lake in the Hogwarts grounds.

Looking around everyone caught sight of The Marauder's sitting under the large oak tree which would one day become Harry, Hermione and Ron's favourite spot.

Everyone moved closer to the four boys who were just sitting down not saying anything. That was until Sirius spoke moments later. "So Prongs"

"There I told you so!" Remus burst out laughing triumphantly "Padfoot can't go more than five minutes of silence."

"Yes I can" retorted Sirius stubbornly "I was silent for exactly five minutes and five seconds."

Remus rolled his eyes as Prongs snorted in amusement while Sirius glared at Remus before relaxing into a smug smile.

After a few more moments of silence Sirius spoke again.

"You never told us what Ab's wrote to you about yesterday" Sirius commented interestedly

"Didn't I?" Prongs replied seemly uninterested. "I'm sorry if I don't dictate every letter I get to you Padfoot."

Sirius pouted as Peter looked confused.

"But Prongs, you always tell us whenever Abby writes" Peter pointed out uncertainly.

"Don't worry Pete, Prongs is just put out that Abby expressed her undying love for me in her last letter." Sirius said jokingly.

Prongs and Remus both snorted.

"Padfoot…The day Abby expresses her undying love for you, will be the day Prongs runs into the Great Hall stark naked during breakfast." Remus replied trying not to laugh at Prong's horrified expression.

"What is it Prongs" Sirius teased. "Are you more horrified by the thought of your sister being in love with me or by the thought of you having to run into the Great Hall necked?"

"Well my dear Padfoot both of those things will never happen, unless you have forgotten what she did to you last summer?"

"She only did that because she loves me" Sirius said confidently

"Sure, because constantly tripping somebody up as they walk down the stairs and attempting to push people of brooms and deliberately aiming accidental magic at same person is a sign of undying love. Padfoot, you do realise she's only eight years old!" cried James exasperated.

There was a pause and then Prongs, Sirius and Remus all burst out laughing

"Abby certainly is lucky to have you as an older brother Prongs, but maybe it's a good thing you're leaving before she comes here, otherwise you'll chase away anyone who wants to be friends with her." Remus commented thoughtfully

"Shut-up" Prongs pouted. "I'm not that bad"

"Yes you are" coursed Remus, Sirius and Peter together.

Prongs flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway back to the point of Abby's letter, what did she say Prongs?" Sirius asked concerned.

Prongs hesitated for a brief second before answering. "She wrote to me because she was upset over an attack that had happened a few nights ago"

"What attack? Asked Sirius quickly, it was obvious to everyone that he had not known of any recent attacks.

"There was an attack on a small village by the Death Eaters in the East of England last week; Abby's Godmother and her daughter were killed." Prongs signed looking up at the sky. "she's afraid that everyone she loves is going to die sooner or later and she's right everyone is being killed and there's nothing we can do about it for another two years!" Prongs suddenly burst out in frustration."

"Prongs mate, listen. We will do something to help the rebellion but right now, your parents and Abby need you to stay alive" Sirius said matter of factly as if this was nothing new to him, which knowing Prongs probably wasn't.

"Like you don't want to go out and fight Padfoot" Prongs accused

"I do want to fight, Prongs, but I also don't want your mother to hunt me down and kill me herself, if you do end up doing something abnormally stupid." Sirius said wearily.

"Thanks, glad to know you care" Prongs said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Sirius replied brightly

There was silence for a while before prongs spoke again.

"You know what really bothers me though…?" For the first time Prongs sounded tired, more mature and not like a rash teenager. "I'm worried about what's going to happen to Abby; if anything does happen to us. She's just a child. She needs someone who will always be there who will make her feel safe."

There was a pause before anyone commented.

"Prongs, I can't promise that nothing is going to happen to us, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will help you do anything to keep her safe, I promise" Sirius said all humour gone from is normally laid back tone. Remus and Peter both nodded.

"Thanks" Whispered Prongs, then he smiled.

"If it will make you feel better Prongs, let's make a pact" Sirius suddenly suggested

"A pact?" asked Prongs and Remus

"Ye, one that none of us can break, whatever the circumstance, a promise to always be there for each other in times of great need."

There was a pause. "Padfoot, you know; that isn't such a totally stupid idea." Prongs said at last.

"Hey, I'm not one of the best in the school for nothing" Sirius said in his carefree way.

"No modesty there at all" muttered Remus, but even he was smiling. "I like it" Remus admitted.

"Right then let's do this" Sirius said drawing out his wand.

"What now?" Asked Remus shocked

"Well why not?" Sirius asked

"Ok fine then." Remus scowled muttering underneath his breath, something about impatience. Then as if realising something he paused "Wait Padfoot, you're not talking about an Unbreakable Vow?"

"What. No. Remus, do you really think I would ask that of my friends. No this is different." Sirius looked hurt but tried to overlook it. "Look" he said as he waved his wand which made a cut across the palm of his hand creating a gash. His palm started to bleed.

"Um Padfoot what are you doing? James asked warily who was now looking worried that his friend might have finally lost his sanity.

"We will make a blood promise. Muggle thing" He explained at Prongs expression. "I learnt about them from Rose, once we're done we can then cast a promise spell over our cuts to heal them."

"That is well…brilliant" everyone turned to look at Remus's awed expression. Who then cut his own hand with his wand, Prongs followed suite and then they both placed their bleeding hands on top of Sirius's.

"Come on wormy" Sirius said looking at their last friend who had not spoken through their entire discussion.

Peter hesitated before closing his eyes and waving his wand over his hand. He yelped in pain as his palm cut deep, then with a shaking hand placed his on top of Remus's hand.

Sirius then waved his wand and said "repeat after me.

_I promise to always aid my blood brothers Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs in times of their greatest need, whatever the circumstance may be. I will do everything in my power, to help them and those closest to them safe from harm." _

Prongs, Remus and Peter all repeated Sirius words as he muttered an incantation over their hands, as he finished there was then a flash of golden light and then nothing.

They all looked at each other before slowly withdrawing their hands away, only to find their hands completely healed with no trace of blood.

"Wow" breathed Remus, Prongs and Peter in unison as they looked at their hands. Not even a trace of the scar could be seen.

"Ye" muttered Sirius before breaking out in to a grin and nearly shouting "Well welcome to the Brotherhood my friends"

"The Brotherhood!" They all chanted meeting their wands with each other's in the air each wand releasing a flash of gold sparks.

With that the memory ended and they were back in the surrounding of the common room.

"That has to be one of the strangest memories I have ever been in" muttered Ron. After a few moments paused; everyone then burst out laughing.

"Moony will be informative" Prongs laughed clapping Remus on the back.

"So that was how the Brotherhood was formed" Sirius explained "Which has also been responsible for many more decisions we have made since. Such as the Godfather promise we mentioned when we first met you guys" Sirius said nodding at Harry and the others.

"Hey Harry, I just thought of something" Ron said suddenly

"Must have been painful for you" Ginny said sarcastically

Snorts of laughter filled the room.

"Thanks" Ron replied just as sarcastically. "Anyway, Harry I just thought, Wormtail's hand, it was his right hand."

"What are you taking about Ron?" asked Harry who was totally confused.

"In Malfoy's cellar, when he tried to strangle you. It was with his right hand the one in which he made the promise" Ron tried to elaborate.

"You mean the hand that Voldy made him before he cut his off restoring Voldy back to his body, the hand in which he cut of a finger to frame Sirius. That hand Ron?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Wait, Harry I think I know what Ron's trying to say." Hermione interjected quickly who before this point was looking sceptical

"What…?" Harry began confused, feeling as if he was missing out on something big.

"Blood runs thicker than water Harry" Hermione said pointedly as if Harry was being slow on the uptake.

And then it hit him. "No Way!" shouted Harry

"Harry, that bound wasn't for nothing, it probably saved your life that night." Hermione said quietly

"Would somebody please explain before I go mad" asked Sirius impatiently

Hermione turned to face him. "The blood promise you made, it would reside in Harry's blood too because Harry is Prong's son. The same would apply for Arya and Teddy as well because they are Blood descendants of you and Remus. No what I'm trying to get at is that, that promise went into Harry after Prongs died and was probably the reason he couldn't kill Harry in our seventh year."

"You know that's one of the most craziest ideas we have come up with, so it probably is true. I always did wonder why he hesitated, but there is defiantly something to it" Ron said thoughtfully I guess will never know." Ron said

"Yes we can" Hermione suddenly said excitedly. "Harry can you just cut your hand for me?"

"I'm sorry what?" asked Harry shocked

"Your hand Harry, your right hand, cut it with your wand." Hermione said eagerly

"Hermione I don't think…." Harry began thinking the amount of times he had cut himself and nothing happening.

"O. just do it will you." Hermione said impatiently

Harry deciding it wasn't even worth arguing with her when she was like this, so he pointed his wand at his hand and swiped it across his palm leaving a bleeding gash.

Everyone leaned in, so they could all swatch Harry's bleeding hand with bated breath; then after several seconds of bleeding the gash healed with a light golden glow, leaving no trace that it had ever been cut there before.

"Wow" Charlie said as he continued to look at Harry's healed hand. "You were right" he said in amazement as he looked up at Hermione who looked surprised herself but pleased all the same.

"She usually is" Ron said fondly

"Understatement" Harry breathed in Ginny's ear, causing themselves to break out into silent laughter.

"So Harry, Arya and Teddy are the new generation of the Brotherhood" asked Rose impressed.

"It seems so" replied Hermione, who seemed to still be getting her mind around the fact.

**Another chapter done and I hope you liked it. **

**I found it difficult deciding on were to finish this chapter, there was so much I wanted to happen in this chapter but now it will have to be split up into two chapters. **

**The second should be up within the next couple of days. **


	10. The Brotherhood

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm sorry this is so very late! Everything just seemed to be happening all at once; one after the other. Shortly after my last update my nanny suddenly died and I haven't really been in the mood for writing. Then my cousins wedding was a week later and then I was suddenly off to university. **

**On the other hand, I wish to say a big thank you to those who have left reviews and who have added me to their favourite and story Alerts; it means a lot to me. **

**I received some reviews from readers who have found a couple of chapters a bit confusing and for that I'm sorry, I do not mean to cause confusion. I can assure you however that everything does get explained and becomes clearer in due course. **

Chapter 10 – The Brotherhood

"So Harry, Arya and Teddy are the new generation of the Brotherhood" asked Rose impressed.

"It seems so" replied Hermione, who seemed to still be getting her mind around the fact.

"Who would have thought it…?" Remus said in wonder.

"Tell me about it" Sirius said who was slightly shocked that something so simple would have such a long lasting affect and then it hit him what Hermione had just said about Peter. "Hang on…what do you mean Peter nearly strangled Harry and what the hell was Harry doing in Malfoy's cellar? "

Hermione, Ron and Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Um well you see…." Harry started but was surprisingly saved by Ron

"That is actually quite a long story, but the short version is that we, Hermione, Harry and I, were captured by Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor. Where we were locked in their cellar, after a while Peter was sent down to the cellar to shut us up." Ron said sheepishly.

"We then ambushed Peter when he opened the cellar door, where it then broke out into a silent fight. Somehow I still don't know how, Peter managed to grab hold of Harry's throat and well after Harry managed to chock something out about Peter owning him; after he saved his life he relinquished his hold on Harry slightly and well that's when Peters own hand turned on him and strangled him." Ron swallowed

"There was nothing we could do, Harry and I tried everything, and because of that slight hesitation he died at the expense of his own hand." Ron tailed of lamely, as his mind wondered to Hermione thinking about what she went through that night. He turned to look as her as if to reassure himself she was still there beside him. Hermione smiled back at him weakly and he put his arm around her for comfort as she leaned into him.

"He was killed by his own hand? How is that possible?" asked Remus shocked and slightly unnerved by the thought, he wasn't the only one. Prongs, Sirius, Lily, Amy and Rose were looking equally unnerved; Lily looked slightly sick by the thought.

"Voldy" Harry replied simply. After a pause he continued with his explanation. "He made Peter a new hand, after he gave up his right hand to resurrect Voldy to his body. We believed Voldy enchanted the hand to turn on him if his loyalty ever wavered."

There was a long pause before Frank managed to comment "That is just sick. But not stupid I have to say."

"I rather not think about it" Alice said shuddering Amy, Rose and Lily all nodded.

There was silence as everyone dwelled on Peter's fate. Then Prongs cleared his throat. "I still can't believe he went over to that side, what did we ever do to make him even consider….that?"

"It might not have been our doing Prongs, Peter might have had other motives" Remus said trying to be open minded

"You mean motives like keeping himself alive, no matter the cost" Sirius said bitterly. "He went back on everything the brotherhood stood for"

"We know Sirius, we know and it's something that can't be forgiven lightly but at the moment there is still time to save him…" Remus tried to reason, but it was clear to everyone that even he thought it was too late.

"…I think it's time for another memory" Prongs said at last. Then without even waiting for a response he removed a memory from his temple, placed it in the pensive and taped the pensive with his wand.

The grounds by the lake appeared around them once again and again Prongs, Sirius, Remus and Peter could be seen sitting under the large oak tree by the lake.

Unlike the last memory they saw, Sirius was talking very animatedly. "Prongs, you know you mentioned Abby's Godmother the other night?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, what about her?" Prongs replied slightly confused.

"Well I was wondering, why she has a Godmother? I mean isn't that a muggle thing?" Sirius asked confused

Prongs sat up to get a better look at his friend before answering. "It is generally a muggle thing, but one of mum's friends at school was muggle born. She was brought up by her Godparents after her own parents died before she came to Hogwarts. Mum and her group of friends decided that if they ever had children, they would have Godparents for them. So if anything did happen to them they would at least be reassured by the fact that their children would be looked after by someone they trust. However Godparents are also there for other reasons, like giving advice and stuff."

"Ok…that's pretty neat. Do you have Godparents then Prongs?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Of course. My Godmother is another one of my mum's friends who she went to school with and my Godfather is one of my dad's old school friends. I think I would defiantly have Godparents for my kids if I ever have any" Prongs continued thoughtfully.

"Really, you actually want kids?" asked Sirius surprised.

"I wouldn't mind" Prongs replied looking off into space.

"And a certain red haired girl wouldn't have anything to do with this?" teased Sirius.

"O shut up Padfoot" Prongs said annoyed.

While Sirius could only smirk, "sure, sure, whatever you say Prongs"

"What…so you don't want kids then I take it?" asked Prongs with an evil grin

"Depends" Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"You mean if a certain long brown haired girl will have you?" laughed Prongs

"Really Padfoot if the girls could see you now, the unstoppable Sirius Black scarred of being rejected by his three year crush?" taunted Prongs still laughing.

At this Padfoot pointed his wand at Prongs sending a light blue flash of light at him. Before the curse could hit him Prongs lazily flicked his wand and deviated the curse at the lake when a loud crash of water could be heard and then silence.

While Peter sat there laughing his head off, Remus looked as if he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Instead he just shook his head and went back to reading his book; as Sirius and Prongs got into a playful argument.

"What do you say Moony?" Sirius interjected

"Sorry…what do I say about what?" Remus tried to pretend that he hadn't heard.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We were talking about the likely hood of Evens ever actually wanting to have kids with Prongs here." Sirius pointed over his shoulder at his best friend, who was looking slightly put-out by his friend's suggested points on the matter."

"I would rather not comment on that particular topic Padfoot, but judging over what transpired the other day and the past five years of himation, I would say the odds of anyone wanting to marry me and having children."

"A very good chance then" Prongs grinned happily.

"O come off it Prongs, who in their right mind would want to marry me, once they learn the truth about me." Remus retorted tiredly, like this topic had exorcized itself a long time ago.

"O I don't know Mooney, a certain Miss Rice, seems to be taking an interest."

"If you're talking about Amy, then you've got another thing coming, she deserves someone more than what I am." Remus answered looking suddenly scared.

"Well try telling her that, I don't even want to think about the last person who tried to stop her doing something she believed in." Prongs said laughing, his and Sirius argument long forgotten.

"That was brilliant to watch, I must admit" Sirius grinned "Poor Macmillan was in the hospital wing for nearly two weeks afterwards."

This caused all four boys to bust into uncontrollable laughter at the memory.

"You know what? I think we should make another pact?" Sirius said after the laughter had subsided.

"What kind of pact Padfoot?" Prongs asked eagerly.

"I think we should make a Godfather Pact. It will go perfectly with our first pact" Sirius said sounding please with this new development.

"Well I don't see why not, but we'll have to decide who will be Godfather to whose kids" Prongs said thoughtfully, "for the pact to have any real affect I mean."

"Good idea Prongs. Well of course I'll be Godfather to your kids Prongs, no question there." Sirius said matter of factly as he withdrew his wand.

"Wait a second Pad's who said I wanted you to be my kids influence?" Prongs said in a meaningful voice

"What do you mean you don't want me?" asked Sirius trying not to look hurt.

"O chill Padfoot, of course I want you to be my kids Godfather I wouldn't have it any other way." Laughed Prongs "you know it can sometimes be too easy to get you worked up" Prongs said still laughing.

Sirius made a face at Prongs and then turned to Remus, "Right, who's next? Moony who will be Godfather to your kids?" Sirius asked ignoring Remus expression.

"I'll be Godfather to Moony's kids" Prongs said at once.

"What? But I thought you would want to be Godfather to my kids Prongs" Sirius was in shock, but not hurt by the idea.

"I would, but as you will be Godfather to my kids they'll yet enough of both our influences and I have a feeling Moony wouldn't want you anyway."

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Sirius protested

"Yes you are" coursed Remus and Prongs.

"Right so that's Prongs and Moony's kids Godfather, myself as Prongs Godfather, so Moony can be my kids Godfather and before you anything Moony I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Fine" pouted Remus, "but I can tell you this will end badly"

"Thanks for the vock of confidence you have in us" Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"So what about Peter?" asked Remus

"Were you not listening to are disagreement earlier?" Sirius said exasperated "Peter says he doesn't ever want kids"

Remus turned to Peter who squeaked "I said I'm not sure I want kids, I didn't say I don't ever want kids"

"Ok, well I think Peter should be included somehow" Remus said wanting a pact that will involve all of them.

"Ok, than how about this…" Sirius said after a moment of thinking. "If anything does happen to us, which causes us to then be unable to perform our Godfather duties, for any reason, Peter will take over those duties in our place". Sirius suggested

"Ow Sirius you're on a role, two not entirely stupid ideas in so many days." laughed Prongs.

"Oi, watch it Prongs" Sirius tried to look annoyed but the effect was rewind by his smile.

From the side-lines everyone watched again as the four friends cut their hands with their wands and joined them together as Sirius spoke the Pact for the Godfather promise, "I promise to watch over the future generation of _The Laundry Marauder's_ Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, no matter what the situation or how desperate events may become, we will do everything in our power to preform what is necessary to keep our children safe.

After Remus, Prongs and Wormtail had recited the memory faded.

"That was Kool" James (James Jr in other words) said almost as soon as everyone had adjusted to their surroundings.

"You always have to have the first say don't you?" Abby said disbelievingly

"Of course" replied James, winking at Abby as he did so, Abby could only smile and shake her head disbelievingly.

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered turning to look at Al, who only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that actually did explain a lot" Arya said looking at Harry.

"Ye, I know" Harry replied grinning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Prongs

"Well you see" Arya explain brightly, "Uncle Remus and Aunt Amy were my Godparents, Sirius and Rose were Harry's and Teddy is Harry's and Ginny's Godson" Arya explained happily.

"And why exactly does that explain a lot" asked Sirius confused.

"Well you see, when Teddy was born, Professor Lupin and I, shall we say were not on the best of terms at the time. I always wondered why he chose me, I mean I was only seventeen at the time; not that I regret a second of the time I've spent raising Teddy." Harry added quickly looking at Teddy who smiled back.

"Ok, but why were you and Remus…?" then it hit Sirius like a lightning bolt "Sorry… but did you just refer to Remus as Professor?" asked Sirius

"Ye" Grinned Harry amused thinking back. "Old habits die hard." Harry said. Then looking at Sirius's expression added "Don't tell me you forgotten the memory Ron, Hermione and I showed you earlier?" smirked Harry

"No, of course not but…..wait a moment, Prongs you owe me five Galleons." Sirius suddenly said as if remembering something.

"What for this time?" Prongs said, trying to play innocent.

"For the time we bet in third year that Moony will become a Professor at some point in his life." Sirius said half exasperated.

"O that…fine then", muttered Prongs as he withdrew a handful of coins from his pocket and counted out five Galleons and then handing them to Sirius.

"Thanks" Sirius said happily.

"Ye ye, whatever" Prongs replied trying to dismiss Sirius's grin.

"How may I ask, do you remember stuff like that, from so long ago?" Charlie asked impressed.

"If it involves the Prongs/Padfoot rivalry, what else can be said?" Remus replied sounding slightly board. Then it dawned on him what they had just exchanged money over. "You put a bet on whether I would become a Hogwarts Professor or not?" asked Remus amused "You really have no life."

"Ha, says the one who bet against Prongs and Lily getting together when we were in fifth year" Scoffed Sirius.

"You what?" Prongs burst out in a mixture of outrage and amusement.

Sirius and Remus shrugged unconcerned, "we were board"

"Typical" muttered Prongs, then catching Lily's eye, smiled at her. She responded by kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Alice, Amy and Rose bet on the same thing" Lily smiled "And don't worry they paid dearly."

"Don't we know it?" Amy said scowling and then smiling slyly "It was worth it, I won eight Galleons"

"Um talking about bets, are you two forgetting something?" asked Rose innocently

"Um, no? I don't think….." Sirius started then horror seemed to fill his face then "….typical" he muttered crossing his arms and pretending to sulk.

"Ha yes! I win" cried James in delight.

"Arr wait a second, as I recall it was you and Sirius who started conversing in plots against Umbridge; so both of you have lost" Smiled Rose.

"WHAT? No!" coursed Prongs and Sirius together. "That so does not count!" whined Sirius.

"Yes it does" Amy, Rose and Lily said in unison happily.

"Well to be fair they both won as well as lost" Remus interjected. "So to put if fairly Prongs can articulate his one month's revenge on Sirius, while Prongs will have to give up his bedroom to Sirius at Potter Manner"

"What, that isn't fair!" whined Prongs and Sirius together

"A bet, is a bet boys" laughed Alice

"But…" Started Sirius; then at the look on Rose's face he sunk back into his sitting position and muttered "Fine, whatever you want"

Prongs didn't look to happy about this arrangement either. "Fine then…whatever makes you girls happy."

"O it will" Grinned Rose and Lily. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Tell me how we get ourselves into these situations?" muttered Sirius to his best friend.

"No idea" Prongs muttered back and then quite suddenly cheered up. "Padfoot! You know what this means don't you?" cried Prongs suddenly excited.

"No, what?" asked Sirius confused

"I get to wake you up very early, every day, for the next month!" Prongs laughed slapping Sirius on the back. "No more lay ins for you, for a very long time!"

Sirius growled. Not trusting himself to speak "Thanks" he managed to mutter unenthusiastically.

Sirius then got a very sly grin on his face "But Prongs just think about what I'm going to do to your bedroom over the Christmas break" Sirius managed to smile evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Prongs sounded appalled

"Don't think I won't, prongs mate" grinned Sirius

"If you do, what I think you would do, mum will totally kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again and then Dad will kill me and then Abby will never let me forget it" Prongs sounded scared

"I know" grinned Sirius "and it would be hilarious to watch"

"Why I should…." Prongs started drawing out his wand.

"James!" scolded Lily, "calm down!" James seemed to deliberate for a few seconds before he turned to look at a very disapproving Lily.

"Sorry" he muttered. Lily could only shake her head and was still doing so, when a large book went flying past her to be followed by a loud "Ow" from Sirius.

"What was that for?" Sirius demanded of Rose, as he rubbed his head.

"For tormenting you friend" she said sternly trying not to laugh.

"Well at least I can see where Arya gets her sense of hummer from" Charlie chuckled. "She can sometimes be….."

"I'd be careful about finishing that sentence if I were you Charlie." Ginny interjected; trying not to laugh as she indicated a finger towards Arya.

"Yes Charlie, how are you going to finish that sentence?" asked Arya trying to keep a straight face.

Charlie suddenly looked flustered "that she can sometimes be tremendous fun at tormenting others"

"O very funny" Arya said while Abby and James started laughing.

"You know Harry actually has a point" Remus said thoughtfully "we actually haven't discussed the memory Harry, Hermione and Ron showed us earlier."

"We've made notes we can fall back on" Amy interjected helpfully.

"Ok…well what do you want to discuss?" asked Harry, who somehow wasn't nervous about the questions they were bound to ask.

"I want to know about Remus, was he a good teacher? Is the DADA job still cursed? Did he teach you how to pull decent pranks? Did he ever talk about the Marauder's?" Sirius was now positively bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Wow! Sirius, one question at a time." Laughed Harry

"But I want to know about Moony" whined Sirius

"Looks like we have the old Sirius back" Prongs said happily, Lily groaned but smiled all the same.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked interestedly

"It means Padfoot had woken up for his very early morning start and he is entering hyper mode." Prongs said grinning

"So you're telling me it's taken….." Al looked at his watch "till four thirty in the afternoon for Uncle Padfoot to wake up?" Al finished incredulously.

"That sounds about right" Rose smiled.

"Ye, sounds like Arya too" Charlie said while dodging a pillow Arya had just thrown at him.

"I'll get you next time" Arya promised who was unable to make a straight face.

"I look forward to it" Charlie humoured her laughing

"Right, Professor Lupin" Harry said looking around at Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville. "What good stuff can we tell them about him?"

At Harry's words his friends broke out into grins.

"By far the best defence teacher we've ever had, during our whole time at Hogwarts" Neville said

"The most exciting" Ron agreed

"And entertaining" Harry added

"And let's not forget creative" Hermione added

"Understatement" Ginny said grinning turning to look at Neville.

"O…no, we are not bringing that up; no way" Neville said looking at Ginny's sly grin

Ginny then turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Did you know that your first DADA lesson with Professor Lupin was all over the school by dinner the same evening?"

"Really?" asked Harry, who found that he wasn't really that surprised. "I never knew that."

"Not that's any surprise though" Ron said trying to look thoughtful "it was a brilliant first lesson" Ron broke into a grin…"Neville, you don't think?"

"No!" Neville said trying to look defiant but knew it was a lost cause.

Harry and Hermione started sniggering

"Ron, I don't know why you're picking on Neville, when yours was just as bad." Hermione managed to choke out.

"Ye, you were muttering something about 'take, its legs off'" Harry laughed out at the sudden memory of it.

"Dad? What are you guys talking about?" asked James, looking slightly worried.

"We're talking about our first DADA lesson with Remus here as our new professor." Hermione explained looking at Ginny who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"When you care to explain what in Merlin's pants you're laughing about, you will let us know won't you?" Sirius said coolly

"Sorry…" choked Ginny, it's just "Professor Lupin was brilliant…that first lesson was pure brilliance."

"Says the person who wasn't there" laughed Harry. Ginny responded by sticking her tong out at him.

"Um there is one problem we may have." Neville said looking from Harry to a very annoyed looking Sirius.

"What?" Harry asked who suddenly felt uncertain that he may have over looked something.

"Um you know that certain potions professor we had that might cause a bit of hyper drive." Neville said, trying to sound unconcerned by the matter himself.

"Arr" said Harry, finally getting what Neville meant.

"O" Ron began "That's a very good point" Ron continued turning to look at Harry.

"They're going to find out sooner or later." Hermione said calmly.

"Yes Mione but you weren't the one with a teenage grudge that lasted your whole life." Ron said fairly

"Understatement" laughed Neville

"Ok…so who held at teenage grudge? Anyone we know?" asked Frank confused

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Charlie and Arya all exchanged a look with each other.

"I think…that I'll let our children answer that question" Harry said

"Really!" asked Abby brightly looking at James.

"Um…uncle Harry are you sure it's a good idea to let James lose with this topic" Teddy asked with a tone that plainly said they were just asking for trouble.

"I think so, we need someone to break the ice, so to speak" Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Excellent!" James grinned as if Christmas had come early.

"So do we get to know who you're talking about now?" asked Sirius impatiently

"Well…" Abby started trying to think of the best way to explain everything. "Let's just say a certain potions professor who had quite an impact on our parents' lives."

James laughed.

Remus however cottoned on to what the others were trying to say. "You're talking about Snape aren't you?"

"How did you know?" James pouted, looking slightly disappointed.

"Observation" Remus shrugged.

James mumbled something inaudible while Abby laughed "You really are Teddy's father"

Remus blushed as James and Sirius laughed. It then hit them both on what Remus had said.

"Wait!" Sirius said holding up both his hands "What has Snape got to do with anything?"

Harry laughed "That's exactly what you said the night i found out you were innocent"

"And let me guess, I'm going to get the same answer. It's because Snape was your potions professor." Sirius said sarcastically.

Rose laughed "well what do you know, you can pay attention"

"I do that quite often you know," Sirius said trying to sound offended.

Abby sniggered "He sounds like Uncle Ron when he's talking to Aunt Mione" Abby whispered to James who was still sitting next to her; James snorted and then a moment later the two of them collapsed into laughter.

"What's up with them?" asked Frank looking slightly weary as he watched Abby and James trying to control their laughter.

"O just ignore them, they're having one of their moments." Teddy said in a board tone.

"Moments?" asked Amy amused

"It's what we call the times Abby and James interact like this with no explanation" Al explained

"Ye, if Abby and James aren't arguing they're laughing" Little Lily explained brightly.

"Um I hate to say it, but we're getting of track again" Al said as all the adults around him started to either start sniggering or cast looks at Lily and Prongs who merely tried to look unfazed.

"Ok, fine. Where were we? O ye Snape. The Marauder's favourite topic" Frank teased.

"The very topic I just want to talk about" Sirius muttered darkly. "So come on cheer me up. What happened in your first lesson with Mooney that also involved Snape?"

Neville and Harry exchanged a look and grinned. Neville and Harry then turned back to look at Sirius and both replied in unison the same word "Boggarts"

"…Boggarts..?" asked Sirius gesturing his head at Harry and Neville, while Amy, Alice, Lily, Arya, Frank and Prongs looked confused and slightly open mouthed.

Remus however seemed to know in an instant what Harry and Neville were getting at and he started laughing. "Don't…tell…me...it…didn't…turn…into…what…i…think…it…did…?" Remus finally managed to choke out between gasps of laughter.

"What's gotten into Moony" asked Prongs

"Prongs, surely you see…where this is going?" Remus continued to gasp in laughter.

Prongs hesitated a second before it clicked and he let out a cry of laughter "No way! You have got to be kidding! That's brilliant!"

"What's brilliant? Come on this is just getting boring now" Arya whined

"Well I'm guessing that in Mooney's first class with Harry and his friends they were practicing with Boggarts and one of the student's Boggarts turned into Snape." Prongs managed to choke out.

Sirius paused for a second taking in what Prongs had just said and then burst out laughing "brilliant!"

"Ok, please tell me why a student's fear of Snape is so funny?" Lily asked who wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or amused herself.

"It's funny, because knowing Moony, he would have thought of a really good way to make the Boggart Snape hilariously funny!" Sirius said grinning. "So come on; what did Moony think of?" Sirius asked eagerly looking between Harry and Neville.

In answer, Neville turned towards his dad. "That boggart was mine and Professor Lupin got me to imagine Snape in my Grandmothers clothes; which included her hat with the stuff vulture on top and big red handbag."

There was a moments of silence and then the entire room was filled with laughter.

"There I told you! Mooney never fails to disappoint!" Sirius shouted pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Truly excellent!" Frank agreed nodding, unable to keep the grin of his face at the thought. "Although I hope dear old mother never found out about it" he add as an afterthought "she wouldn't have been amused.

"Excellent? Excellent? How can you call the fact your thirteen year old son being terrified of one of his professors excellent?" Alice scolded her boyfriend.

Lily too looked displeased over what however Harry couldn't decide; on whether she was displeased over Frank, Sirius and Prong's reaction or the fact her once best friends had caused such a reaction as a professor to one of his students.

"Disturbing; is the word that springs to mind" Amy said pretending to shudder.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius as he looked at Amy as if she were mad.

"Well if you have ever seen what Frank's mother wears, it will also mean that Snape would of also of been wearing a Green dress." Amy supplied, shuddering again by the mere thought of it.

"Arrr" Sirius cringed horrified, "that is not, I repeat not, a good mental picture! I can see what you mean….ewww is all I can say.

Everyone laughed at the disgusted look on Sirius face as he tried to banish the mental image of Snape in a dress from his mind.

"Someone please change the subject….Quick" Sirius said weakly

"Ok, Padfoot" Harry chuckled. "Let us talk about Professor R. J. Lupin"

At this Sirius and Prongs grinned smirking at their friend who had gone red with embarrassment.

"Let's see….in answer to your earlier questions Padfoot, yes at the time the DADA job was still cursed but isn't now. No Professor Lupin didn't teach us how to pull decent pranks but he did teach us some very useful defence techniques against Peeves and Filch and before you ask no he didn't ever talk about the Marauder's although at the time a few students already knew about them but they were never voiced." Harry spoke quickly but was amused at the looks on Sirius's and his father's faces.

**Sorry to suddenly stop this chapter, it had been in my story folder for the ages now, there was so much more that I wanted to include in this chapter, but I thought let you have this part of the story now as I don't know when I'll be able to update next time – I WILL UPDATE though, never fear! **


End file.
